Galactic Civil War (HIATUS)
by xxTheTruMan196
Summary: For nearly two decades, the galaxy has been ruled by the Galactic Empire. However, a Rebel Alliance spearheaded by Bail Organa, Ahsoka Tano, and Jarik Shan, strives to resist the Empire's cruelty and restore Freedom to the galaxy. A young farmer named Luke, will be thrust into this war, finding new friends and allies, including a Jedi named Mara Jade... (SHANIVERSE SIDE STORY)
1. Story Introduction!

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

* * *

 **STAR WARS**

 **Galactic Civil War**

It is a period of civil war. For nearly two decades, the galaxy has been ruled by the Galactic Empire. However, a Rebel Alliance spearheaded by Bail Organa, Ahsoka Tano, and Jarik Shan, strives to resist the Empire's cruelty and restore Freedom to the galaxy.

Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy.

Along the way, Jedi Padawan MARA JADE, adopted daughter of Jarik and Ahsoka, races to assist in securing safe passage for the stolen plans, stopping to gain support from an old master hiding in exile, and the young farm boy he has sought to protect...

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! ONLY MY OC CHARACTER JARIK SHAN AND THE SHANIVERSE ARE OWNED BY ME! THE REST IS OWNED BY DISNEY AND LUCASFILMS!_


	2. Chapter 1 - Imperial Boarding Party

_**Tatooine; Arkanis Sector; Outer Rim Territories**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Tatooine.

A planet mist widely known for its harsh desert climate, and a hive of scum and villainy. It was ruled by the crime lord Jabba the Hutt, and was always filled with criminals, smugglers, and the occasional bounty hunter looking for another job. Usually, the planet was ignored by the Empire, left to its own devices in the hands of the Hutts.

But not this time.

Screaming across the desert planets atmosphere was a small Rebel Blockade runner, having come out of hyperspace to rendezvous and recover an old ally that has remained in hiding on the surface. However, before they could do so, a Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace, led by Darth Vader himself, and was now in hot pursuit of the rebel craft.

The corvette struggled to jump away into hyperspace, firing its red laser cannons at the pursuining Star Destroyer, but with no success. The laser shots were simply absorbed by the large hull and powerful shields of the massive warship, which fired back its own returning volley of large, green laser bolts. One of this powerful green lasers hit hard against the rebel ship, destroying a portion of its surface on top in a fiery explosion. Badly hit, the blockade runner is forced to stop in space, its engines no longer capable of functioning properly.

Inside the rebel ship, two droids were traveling down the hallways, while rebel soldiers ran past them in preparation for the now inevitable battle. The interior of the ship shook as it was hit by the Star Destroyer, and the golden protocol droid looked up in alarm.

"Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor! We'll be destroyed for sure!" C-3PO wails in distress. "This is madness!"

His astromech partner and long time friend, R2-D2, beeps back at him.

At the end of the white hallways, in front of the docking hatch of the ship, rebel soldiers all lined up in the hallway, pulling out their blasters and aiming at the door, ready to blast whoever enters into oblivion.

"We're doomed," Threepio continues sadly. "There'll be no escape for the princess and her handmaiden this time."

Artoo beeps back at him doubtfully, not believing that everything is going to end in jeopardy this time. Suddenly, a loud clanking sound echoes all around the ship, gaining the droids' attention.

"What's that?!" Threepio asks in a panic.

Near the docking entrance, the rebels all glance up warily at the roof upon hearing the sound.

The Rebel Blockade runner was being taken in by the Star Destroyer, connecting to its hanger as a docking tube connected to the end of it, the massive vessels shadow covering it in darkness.

Back inside the ship, the rebels slowly turned their attention back to the door, some of them shaking slightly in fear at their hopeless situation. One of the more senior rebels of the group eyes the door in calm, but fierce determination, slowly raising his blaster again with narrowed eyes. Moments pass by in dreadful silence, as they all wait anxiously for the fight to begin.

The door suddenly emits into a huge shower of bright pink and orange sparks, as someone started cutting through from the other side. The rebels all aimed their blasters stiffly at the door, sweat heading down their faces in nervousness, but none refused to leave their post, determined to protect their cargo and the princess with everything they have. Then the door explodes in a shower of sparks and smoke.

The rebels flinch as a few sparks fly their way, and then out of the smoke, Imperial Stormtroopers storm into the blockade runner, firing at them. The rebels fired back, and the hallway erupted into a sea of red lasers, as both sides fought each other. The Stormtroopers however had the upper hand, and were slowly pressing themselves further into the ship, blasting away at the rebels. Several soldiers let out cries of pain as they were shot, falling over and then collapsing onto the ground.

Others retaliated, managing to take out a Stormtrooper or two, but they Imperial forces were relentless, storming into the ship in endless waves, picking off the rebels quickly, one by one.

Seeing as they were few and number and quickly loosing ground, the remaining rebels break position and run back down the hallway they came from, turning around several corners as the Stormtroopers gave chase. One rebel turned around in an attempt to fire back, but was quickly shot down, collapsing with a pained cry before he could get the chance. Artoo and Threepio both peeked our of a closet on the side of the hall to watch the battle, when the Stormtroopers suddenly stopped in their chase.

Looking back, the droids could see that the remaining rebels had joined up with a much larger force, which were firing everything they had at the Stormtroopers, forcing them back a little bit. Rebels and Stormtroopers alike fell to their ground as red laser bolts hit them, and smoke continued to fill the hallway from the impacts of the lasers against the walls.

Seeing a chance, both droids quickly hustled across the hallway to another door, which lead to a more open, and emptier part of the ship. As they hustled by, they managed to completely avoid the hail of laserfire from either side, and the battle continued on without a care as the droids disappeared from view.

Unfortunately, the rebels were still vastly outnumbered and outgunned, and eventually were dwindled down the small numbers, having to retreat from the hallway again and regroup elsewhere. The last rebel fired off one shot at the Stormtroopers before disappearing into the smoke, and the Stormtroopers hastily gave chase.

Back at the docking entrance, the sounds of blasterfire and screams of pain were vague and quiet in the background. A couple of stormtroopers stood by the entrance, checking on their dead companions before quickly standing at attention, as a new figure entered.

Striding onto the rebel ship was Darth Vader himself, clad head to toe in black armor and a black cape, heavily contrasting to the white interior of the blockade runner. He stopped for a moment and placed his hands on his belt, glancing at the dead bodies. His cold, mechanical breathing echoes through the air as he inspected the aftermath of the firefight.

Afterwards, he continued marching on through the ship, giving no heed to the dead bodies. Stormtroopers followed after him obediently, gripping on tightly to their blasters.

*:*:*

In a much darker, and quieter part of the ship, two figures stood before the shining form of R2-D2, one of them clad in a white senatorial dress kneeling in front of him. She inserted a recorded message in the form of a disk into the astromech, while the second figure, a Tholothian woman, watched.

"R2-D2, where are you?!" the distant voice of Threepio called out.

Finishing with giving Artoo the message, she looks up at the sound of Threepio, revealing the young nineteen year old face of Princess Leia.

The Tholothian woman places a hand on Leia's shoulder, giving her a sad look.

"It's time Leia," she says quickly.

"I understand Katooni," she replies with a sad smile. "Please, join R2, meet up with your old friend."

Katooni however shook her head. "I will not leave you to the face of the Empire. I promised your father I would protect you, and I will stand by that promise," she says firmly.

Leia smiles sadly at her, but her eyes shine with gratitude before she turns back to R2.

"Go on, you must keep the plans safe. Find Obi-Wan Kenobi," she tells him.

Artoo beeps in determined understanding, and rolls away from the two, heading back over to Threepio. Leia And Katooni both move behind the wall, glancing out to watch as Artoo reunited with Threepio, and Leia flips back her white hood. They then disappear into the smoky interior of the ship, while Artoo goes to carry out his mission.

*:*:*

A pair of Stormtroopers march quickly through a small hallway before entering a small room with several more troopers, and Lord Vader himself. The Sith Lord currently has the ship's captain in a chokehold, holding him at least a foot off the ground with one arm.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer!" the Stormtrooper reports.

Vader whips his head over to look at the Stormtrooper, and then glares up at Captain Antilles, adding more pressure to his grip.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted from Scarif? What have you done with those plans?!" Vader demands.

Captain Antilles eyes bulge out from the pressure, and he gags desperately for air, being lifted even higher by Vader.

"We intercepted no transmission!" he exclaims desperately. "This is a consular ship... we're on a, diplomatic mission!" he pleads, clawing at Vader's hand around his throat.

The Sith Lord doesn't believe him for a second, and only squeezes his hand tighter.

"If this is a consular ship, then where is the Ambassador?!" he growls, clenching his fist.

Captain Antilles slowly goes limp in Vader's grip as his neck is crunched, dying with a sickening snap. Vader then tosses his lifeless body away without a care, which slams against the wall before collapsing to the ground.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans! And bring me the passengers! I want them ALIVE!" Vader roars, and the Stormtroopers hastily move to do as ordered.

*:*:*

A few Stormtroopers slowly move through a smaller hallway in a darker portion of the ship, carefully inspecting the area for any sign of rebels.

At the end of the corridor, Leia pokes her head out with a firm glare, blaster in hand as she watches the Stormtroopers. Beside her, Katooni slowly edges out of the dark area, a small blaster pistol also held in her own hand.

The Stormtroopers take notice of the two, and the lead one gestures at them.

"There's two. Set for stun," he orders.

Leia quickly aims her blaster and fires at the lead Stormtrooper, hitting him square in the chest before bolting, dropping the blaster. As the trooper collapses, the one behind him aims at Leia, but Katooni also dashes forwards, firing a few blaster shots to shoot him down before he could. However, the last trooper was more prepared, and fired off two stun blasts.

The first one hit Katooni, causing her to stumble with a groan, and the second one knocks her unconscious.

"Katooni!" Leia exclaims in worry, stopping in her tracks.

The Stormtrooper quickly shoots her down with a stun blast during her distraction, and she collapses to the floor, also falling unconscious. Hearing the commotion, more Stormtroopers rush into the room, taking notice of the scene.

"They'll be alright. Inform Lord Vader we have two prisoners," the Stormtrooper orders.

*:*:*

Artoo stops before the small hatch of an escape pod. He snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light begins to flash. Seeing this, Threepio rushes forwards, waving his arms in protest.

"Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure!" he exclaims.

Artoo turns his dome around and beeps something to him as the door opens, and starts shuffling inside.

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease!" Threepio retorts, offended. "Now come out before somebody sees you."

Artoo beeps back at him again urgently, taking Threepio complete by surprise as he looks on in astonishment.

"Secret mission? What plans?! What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!" he exclaims fiercely in protest.

Moments later however, a red laser bolt slams into the wall right above his head, creating a small explosion and showering Threepio in sparks and smoke. The protocol droid jumps in alarm and a panic, while Artoo continues to beep urgently at him. Giving in, Threepio reluctantly bends over and steps into the escape pod, looking wistfully out the door.

"I'm going to regret this," he moans pitifully as the door closes behind him.

*:*:*

Artoo and Threepio's escape pod shoots off into space, headed for the planet's surface. This also draws the attention of Imperial gunners on the Star Destroyer, who train their turrets on the pod.

"There goes another one!" the gunner exclaims.

"Hold your fire, there's no life forms," the captain says firmly. "Must've short-circuited."

*:*:*

Back on the rebel blockade runner, Leia was being led down the corridors by a squad of stormtroopers, with Katooni directly behind her. Both of them were placed in binders, and had firm, resolute expressions on their faces. As they turned a corner, and the door in front of them opened however, Katooni's face faltered with fear, before she quickly covered it up. In front of them, the opening door revealed the menacing form of Darth Vader, who stared them down, along with an Imperial officer.

Leia and Katooni however were not easily intimidated, and if anything, Leia's temper flared even more.

"Darth Vader, only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-" she starts to say.

"Don't act so surprised your highness, you weren't on any mercy mission this time," Vader interrupts firmly, and Leia huffs in furstration. Katooni narrows her eyes at him. "Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies during the battle at Scarif, of which a heavy participant involved the war criminal Jarik Shan. I want to know what happened to the plans he and his allies sent to you," he demands.

Katooni falters upon hearing Jarik's name, but quickly hides her expression, although Vader glances at her briefly for a moment, suspicious. Leia continues to deny being involved with the rebels.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan!" she exclaims angrily in protest.

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance, and a traitor!" Vader growls, pointing a finger accusingly at her, and then turns his attention to Katooni. "And don't think I wouldn't know who you secretly are, Jedi!" he declares.

The Stormtroopers and officers glance at each other uneasily, and Leia looks at Katooni with worry and nervousness. Katooni becomes uneasy and nervous, but glares up at Vader.

"That's a bold accusation to make against a royal handmaiden for Princess Leia!" she denies hotly.

"And the perfect cover for you, Katooni, was it?" Vader retorts. "Lock her up with Force-binders, and take them away!"

With a harsh wave of his hand, the stormtroopers rush off with Leia and Katooni to do as he ordered, while he stormed in the other direction, the Imperial officer at his side.

"Holding them is dangerous, especially the senator. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate," he warns him.

"I have traced the rebel spies to her. Now, she is my only link to finding their secret base," Vader says firmly.

"She'll die before she'll tell you anything! Not to mention who knows what her handmaiden may be capable of, if she really is a Jedi," he adds.

"Leave that to me! I specialize in dealing with Jedi," Vader replies. "Send a distress signal, and then inform the senate, that all aboard were killed!" he orders, and the officer nods his head in understanding.

"Lord Vader," the ships commander says, stopping in front of the two. "The battle station plans are not aboard this ship, and now transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard it," he informs him.

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod," Vader deduces quickly. "Send a detachment down to retrieve them quickly, before Shan attempts to track them down after he learns of what happened here," he orders.

"You believe that Shan may know what happened here?" the commander asks doubtfully.

"He is skilled, and it is only a matter of time before he does," Vader warns him with a growl. "See to the retrieval personally commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time!"

"Yes sir!" the commander replies firmly with a nod.

* * *

 **Mara POV...**

I listened intently as my dad laid out the details of what he wanted me to do next. We were currently traveling through hyperspace in the Knight Hawk, headed for Tatooine, and while he wouldn't be joining in on this mission, as our stunt at Scarif would draw too much attention to him, I would be going in his stead. Although, he was going to be dropping me off for this, considering it is Tatooine.

"Unfortunately, Princess Leia's ship was never able to make it to Alderaan, and so they were forced to drop the plans onto Tatooine," he tells me.

"Has Princess Leia been captured?" I ask worriedly.

He nods grimly. "Yes, and I'm not sure where they've taken her. However, that's not your focus right now," he says sternly. "You have to find the Death Star plans before the Empire does. If we lose them, then the entire battle for Scarif, all those lives lost, will have been for nothing."

The gravity of what he's saying hits me hard, and I glance away for a brief moment, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Do you understand?" he continues, giving me a hard gaze.

"I understand dad," I reply confidently, smiling lightly at him.

He smiles back at me, and gives me a small hug. "Good. After you have the plans, find Obi-Wan. I'll give you the location of his hut, but its important you try and convince him that its time."

I look up at him knowingly. "To start training the farmer... Luke?"

He nods his head. "Yeah. There's been a shift in the Force, and I get the feeling that things are changing now," he says quietly, standing up and heading back to the cockpit.

"Dad," I call out, stopping him in his tracks. "What is it about Luke that makes him so special?"

He stays silent for a few moments before responding. "That's... a story for another time I'm afraid. But I'll make sure you know soon at some point," he replies, before heading off again.

* * *

 _Wow, first chapter of this side story, and of course it's the start of A New Hope! :D_

 _Also just to be clear, there won't be very much of Jarik in this side story, as he's doing his own thing. The shift is more focused on Leia, Luke, Katooni, and of course, Mara. Think of Jarik as taking more of a Yoda role, mainly just a mentor type figure, but he doesn't show up often, and the main characters won't even know who he is during brief interactions with him, if that ever does happen._

 _Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Looking forwards to more stuff soon! :D_

 _[ P.S. I think it's safe to say that at this point it's obvious Katooni won't die with the rest of Alderaan, if you know where I went with her after Revenge of the Sith. :3 ]_


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting Old Ben

_**Lara Homestead; Tatooine**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Luke's Aunt Beru, a warm, motherly woman, fills a pitcher with blue milk from a refrigerated container in the well-used kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area.

Luke enters the kitchen and sits down with Owen as Beru sets the tray on the table, distributing food before sitting down herself. The family all start to eat, and Luke grabs a bowl of food, stirring it up with his spoon when a thought comes to him.

"You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen," he comments.

"What makes you think that?" Owen replies, giving him a questioning look.

"Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi," he explains.

Owen stops for a moment in alarm, sharing a worried, knowing glance with Beru, when Luke talks again.

"I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about?" he asks. "Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben," he theorizes to himself.

"That old man's just a crazy old wizard," Owen says firmly. "Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now."

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?" Luke asks doubtfully.

"He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father," he replies.

Luke looks up at him in surprise. "He knew my father?" he asks.

Owen grimaces at his mistake, but brushes it off. "I told you to forget it! Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers," he orders Luke sternly.

"Yes, sir," Luke replies with a disappointed sigh.

Beru glances between the two of them in concern, feeling worried.

"I think those new droids are going to work out fine," Luke remarks. "In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year," he says hopefully.

"You mean the next semester before harvest?" Owen demands with a frown.

"Sure, there're more than enough droids," he reasons.

"Harvest is when I need you the most! Only one more season," he replies. "This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year."

Luke looks down in frustration and continues to toy with his food, not looking at Owen.

"You must understand I need you here, Luke," Owen continues to insist, seeing his disappointment.

"But it's a whole 'nother year!" he whines in protest.

"Look, it's only one more season," Owen tries to reason.

"Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left," Luke retorts. He gets to his feet, pushing his plate of food aside and heads for the exit in his disappointment and irritation.

"Where are you going?" Beru asks in concern.

"It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids," he replies bitterly.

Luke walks out of the room glumly in resignation, and Beru gives Owen a look as he mechanically finishes his dinner.

"Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him," she says.

Owen looks up at her, slightly apologetic. "I'll make it up to him next year. I promise," he replies.

"Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him," she adds.

Owen sighs, knowing exactly what happened to Luke's father. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"When Obi-Wan and Jarik gave Luke to us, they told us that he would eventually have to learn to be a Jedi," she reminds him.

"I know," he says grimly. "I just think it's a terrible idea, getting involved in all that mess."

*:*:*

Frustrated, Luke storms out of the homestead, kicking some sand and rock as he heads for the ledge overlooking the courtyard.

Standing at the small rise in elevation, he looks up at the darkening sky, the large, twin suns of Tatooine prominent with their orange and white color in the otherwise purple and navy blue sky. Desperate longing fills his heart as he thinks about what else is out there in the galaxy. He never feels like he'll get to see it, what with Uncle Owen controlling his life all the time. The need for adventure, anywhere away from the dustball of Tatooine never more strong than before, questions about his parents, Old Ben, his father...

The giant twin suns of Tatooine slowly disappear behind a distant dune range. Luke stands watching them for a few moments, a chill, dry breeze ruffling his hair, and then reluctantly turns away and re-enters the doomed entrance to the homestead.

* * *

 _ **Jundland Wastes; Tatooine**_

 **Mara POV...**

I've never really been here before, but now that I think about it, I have to agree with Mom and Dad: Tatooine sucks.

Honestly, I doubt anybody really enjoys living here, apart from the Hutts for whatever reason, since they've always controlled the desert planet for a long time with their criminal empires. This planet is just nothing but sand, rock, and hot air. I gotta give my Mom props for this though, since she once told me about one of her stories back during the Clone Wars. Apparently, her first mission landed her on Tatooine with Anakin Skywalker to deliver Jabba the Hutt's son back to him safely. I wonder if I ever came into contact with Jabba, he'd treat me more nicely if I told him my mother helped to rescue his son from the Separatists?

Probably not.

Shaking myself out of those distracting thoughts, I looked around the sandy dunes with narrowed eyes, holding up a scanner to try and locate R2's signal. Since my parents had worked with that particular droid before in the Clone Wars, being Anakin's companion, Dad managed to whip up a scanner that could locate him easier. It was early morning right now on Tatooine, and Dad had just dropped me off several minutes ago with a speeder for transport, as well as plenty of water canteens from Ahch-To.

Narrowing my eyes, I watched intently as the scanner started to beep a little faster upon me waving it in a certain direction. Focusing on a more specific point, I eventually found myself a direction, which was towards the higher rock formations in the distance, across the sandy plains. Pocking the scanner next to my lightsaber, I swung a leg back over my speeder bike and pulled up my cowl, covering my mouth and nose, and brought up my goggles as well. Then, starting up the speeder, I sped off in the direction of R2, determined to get to him before the Empire could.

Afterwards, I would go find Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and let him know that Dad believes it's time to train Luke.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Speeding across the desert plains of Tatooine was another speeder, which carried Luke Skywalker and C-3PO. Glancing at his scanners, Luke took notice of something that popped up.

"Look, there's a droid on the scanners, dead ahead. Might be our little R2 unit! Hit the accelerator!" Luke says eagerly, and Threepio complies, allowing the landspeeder to speed towards their target much faster.

*:*:*

Up on the high rocky cliffs of the Jundland Wastes, several figures looked down into the canyon, seeing the landspeeder go shooting by. One of these Tusken Raiders kneels down, aiming a rifle in the speeders direction. Behind him, another Tusken approached, patting hit body on the shoulder repeatedly. The two shared a quick discussion before coming to an agreement, and they got back up, pattering away to the others.

Sand People in a few numbers converged together, letting out grunts, whoops, growls, and excited yells as they prepared for the attack of this outsider and his vehicle. They all got onto their Bantha's, large furry creatures which took off at a slow pace, ready to hunt down their prey.

*:*:*

The landspeeder came to a fast stop just behind Artoo, and Luke hopped out, quickly rushing forwards to stand in front of the astromech, and Threepio joins him as well.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Luke questions.

Artoo beeps nervously at being caught, but is still persistent in his mission, something that Threepio is not pleased about.

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now! We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish!" he exclaims heatedly.

Artoo beeps back at him firmly in response. "And don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here!"

Luke waves a placating hand at him. "No, no it's alright," he reassures him. "Well come on, it's getting late. We better go soon..."

Suddenly, Artoo jumps to life with a new urgency, a mass of frantic whistles and screams coming from him.

"What's wrong with him now?" Luke asks in confusion.

Threepio listens for a few moments before translating. "He says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast."

Luke widens his eyes in alarm. "Sandpeople! Or worse!" he realizes.

Moving towards the landspeeder, he pulls out his blaster rifle and carries it in a ready position, heading up the cliff. "Come on, let's have a look. Come on," he says, waving an arm at Threepio, who reluctantly paddles after him.

*:*:*

Luke carefully makes his way to the top of a rock ridge and then crouches against a boulder. He scans the canyon with his electrobinoculars, spoting two riderless Banthas. Behind him, Threepio struggles up the rough terrain, coming to stand behind Luke, his golden chassis reflecting in the bright sun.

"Well, there are two Banthas down there but I don't see any... wait a second," he trails off, noticing something. Zooming in, he sees a Tusken Raider walk out from behind one of the banthas, holding something in his hand. "They're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now," he says.

He continues to watch the distant Tusken Raider through the binoculars, when out of nowhere, something huge moves in front of his field of view. Luke whips his binoculars away to see a Tusken Raider looming over him, raising his gaderffii stick with a bellowing war cry. Terrified, Threepio backs away before falling back down the side of the cliff with a startled cry. Luke scrambles to his feet and grabs his rifle just as the Tusken swings his weapon.

The rifle is knocked out of Luke's hands, and then the end of the gaderffii stick was slammed into Luke, knocking him down onto his back. The Tusken charges forwards, slamming his stick down towards Luke, who luckily manages to roll out of the way of several hits. This continues for several attacks, and the Raider stands over him with his weapon raised once more, and lets out a victorious war cry, bellowing across the canyon, echoing across a very long distance.

*:*:*

 **Mara POV...**

I was still speeding through the rocky terrain when the horrible, bellowing laugh of what I believe to be a Tusken Raider echoes through the canyon. I come to a swift stop, breaking as hard as I can with surprised eyes, looking around warily. I couldn't see anything, and the war cry was an echo, sounding a still relatively far distance.

I then feel something through the Force, like a warning, as if someone was in danger. Conflicted, I think about what to do before pulling out my scanner. Waving it around, I notice it was pointed in the direction that I felt the danger coming from. I allow a small smile to come to my face.

*:*:*

 **3rd person POV...**

Back down in the canyon by Luke'a landspeeder, a trio of Tusken Raiders drag the young farm boy, depositing him roughly on the ground, where he laid unconscious. Nearby, Artoo was hidden in a small rocky cave, watching the scene with worry and nervousness shooting through his processor. Leaving him there, the Sandpeople eagerly move for the landspeeder to inspect their prizes, looking for anything of worth. They start to pull things out, inspecting them before tossing them aside, searching for more, while Artoo lets out long, quiet beeps.

Suddenly, a high pitched shriek echoes through the canyon, causing the Sandpeople to look over in alarm. That shriek then becomes deeper, sounding like some sort of beastly growl. Down the rocky canyon, a cloaked figure approaches, waving his arms around, and stirring memories of some legend that had been passed around many different tribes amongst the Sandpeople, about the glowing blue sword-wielding devil that slaughtered a whole tribe once.

The Demon Outlander.

Frightened, the Sandpeople scrambled away as fast as they could with fearful cries, which Artoo took notice of. Glancing over, he could see the cloaked figure approaching, worrying him even more, especially with how Luke was still unconscious on the ground. The cloaked man comes to a stop before look and then kneels down beside him in concern. A human hand reaches out of the robe to grab Luke'a wrist, checking his pulse. He then lowers his hand onto Luke's forward, inspecting the young farm boy through the Force for any injuries.

Artoo watches, beeping a little bit in curiosity and wariness, which gets the robed man''s attention. Slowly looking over, the man pulls back the hood of his robe to reveal the aged, wizened face of Jedi Master Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi. He regards the astromech for a moment and then smiles.

"Hello there!" he greets pleasantly.

Artoo beeps back warily, having not recognized Obi-Wan just yet.

Obi-Wan gestures a finger towards him. "Come here my little friend! Don't be afraid," he says gently, the pleasant smile still on his face.

Artoo beeps again in concern for Luke, which he takes notice of. "Oh don't worry he'll be alright," he reassures him.

Right on cue, Luke groans, blinking his eyes in confusion before slowing sitting up, Obi-Wan helping him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Rest easy son, you've had a busy day," he remarks. "You're fortunate you're still in one piece!"

Luke runs a hand through his hair with a brief groan, and then looks up, blinking his eyes in confusion before widening them in surprise and recognition.

"Ben? ben Kenobi?! Boy am I glad to see you!" he says excitedly.

Artoo, deeming it safe enough, comes out of his hiding place and cautiously approaches the two.

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly," Obi-Wan advises him, standing up to his feet, and helping Luke up as well, directing him towards a boulder. "Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?

"This little droid," he explains, gesturing over to Artoo. "I think he's searching for his former Master. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before," he comments with fascination. "He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know what he's talking about?"

upon hearing his name, Obi-Wan's face shifts from worried to grave concern and resignation, glancing at the droid with serious eyes. He scratches his beard, staring off into the distance as memories come back to him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi... Obi-Wan," he says to himself, before looking at Luke. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time... a long time."

"I think my uncle knew him. Said he was dead," Luke offers curiously.

"Oh he's not dead... not yet," Obi-Wan replies with a shake of his head.

"You know him?!" Luke asks eagerly in surprise.

"Of course I know him!" he says in amusement, gesturing to himself. "He's me!"

Artoo beeps excitedly, while he continues to talk. "I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born..."

"Then the droid does belong to you," Luke says.

"I don't seem to remember ever owning a droid," he replies with a thoughtful frown. "Very interesting..."

The sound of a speeder then gets the groups attention, and they look over in alarm, spotting a speeder bike approaching, with someone riding it. Obi-Wan stands away from the boulder and turns around warily to face the newcomer, while Luke gets to his feet, he and Artoo standing beside Obi-Wan as well. The speeder bike stops a few feet away from them and powers down, allowing a woman just a bit shorter than Luke to step off, her red hair blowing for a moment in the breeze.

"Hello there stranger. What brings you out this far?" Obi-Wan questions, a hint of caution in his voice. "Are you lost?"

The woman looks up at them, and pulls down her cowl and goggle, revealing the face of a young teenage girl with green eyes. Luke blinked for a moment, feeling struck by how beautiful she seemed to him, before shaking his head. Where did that come from?

"No sir. I'm actually looking for something," she replies with a smile. "A droid, to be precise."

Artoo beeps quietly in nervousness, Luke feeling more uneasy now, while Obi-Wan narrows his eyes at her suspiciously. "And what is your name young one?" he questions cautiously.

"My name? Oh, well, I'm Mara," she replies politely.

"Mara... Mara Jade?" Obi-Wan finishes, widening his eyes in realization.

The rest are also surprised, especially Mara. "How do you... wait a minute," she trails off, narrowing her eyes before also widening them in recognition. "Oh Force... Obi-Wan? Master Kenobi?"

"Wait, do you guys know each other?" Luke asks in bewilderment, while Artoo beeps in surprise, recognizing the name from his services to Senator Organa and Princess Leia.

"Through, a mutual acquaintance," Obi-Wan replies, giving Mara a wary look, trying to convey a hidden message. Much to his relief, she understands, although is a little confused.

"Wow, this is incredible! I've always wanted to meet you since I first heard about you!" she breathes out excitedly, before composing herself. "Well, uh, a _friend_... sent me here to find R2-D2, as well as you Master Obi-Wan. I'm guessing that's him right there?" she says, gesturing to Artoo.

"Uh, yeah, it is," Luke replies cautiously, still confused.

"Is your friend here, by any chance?" Obi-Wan asks knowingly.

"Not at the moment no," she replies.

"Well, why were you looking for Artoo?" Luke questions.

Before she or Obi-Wan could answer, the sound of the Tusken Raiders bellowing echoes through the canyon again.

"Before we start talking, I suggest getting indoors first," Obi-Wan advises in warning. "The Sandpeople are easily startled, but they'll be back, and in greater numbers."

The group start heading for their speeders, when Artoo starts to beep at them all frantically. Luke turns around in confusion, before realizing what the astromech was saying.

"Threepio!" he exclaims in exasperation.

*:*:*

Artoo stands at the edge of a large sand pit and begins to chatter away in electronic whistles and beeps. Luke and Obi-Wan stand over a very dented and tangled Threepio lying half buried in the sand, one of his arms having been broken off. Mara approaches with a bewildered look at the sight of the droid.

"Well ain't that a pretty sight," she remarks.

Luke picks up the lost arm and crouches beside Threepio along with Ben, lifting him into a sitting position.

"Where am I? I must have taken a bad step..." the droid says dumbly.

"Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sandpeople return," Luke says urgently.

"I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for!" Threepio exclaims dramatically.

Mara raises an eyebrow at him. "And I thought R5 was bad..." she mutters.

"No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?" Luke replies incredulously.

Mara and Obi-Wan then glance around cautiously, sensing the approach of several life forms in the area, and share a look with each other.

"Quickly, they're on the move," Obi-Wan says, help Luke to lift Threepio off the ground.

* * *

 _Second chapter completed!_

 _Just a quick note, certain scenes from the movies won't be completed if they don't have any relevance to the story I'm writing. It would be dumb to write scenes down if they have absolutely no changes or additions that make it a fanfiction, unless the scene is important for the context of the story and plot._ _Plus, I'm trusting that all of you reading this have watched the movies, so... you already know what happens. :P_

 _Btw, did anyone catch that reference to Anakin's massacre of the Sandpeople after Shmi died? :3_


	4. Chapter 3 - The Distress Call

**_Ben Kenobi's Hut; Tatooine_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Approaching the small, humble looking home of 'Ben' Kenobi, both speeders came to a stop, allowing Mara to climb off of her bike, while Obi-Wan and Luke got out of the landspeeder, helping the droids our as well.

"You take the droids inside Luke, perhaps help to clean them up a little," Obi-Wan says.

"Okay. What are you doing?" Luke asks in confusion.

"I'm going to have a quick chat with Mara here. There are some things that need to be discussed," he reassures him.

Luke looks between the two with a slightly wary gaze of confusion before nodding his head in acceptance. "Well, alright. Come on you two," he says, waving an arm at the droids.

"Oh heavens, I must have my arm reattached soon, otherwise I'll be done for!" Threepio wails.

Artoo beeps back at him heatedly, while Luke rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know. I can fix that."

Once the farm boy and both droids were inside, Obi-Wan turned to Mara, who looked back up at him with a sense of slight awe, still excited to be in the presence of Jedi Master Kenobi.

"Well then Mara, I must say it is a surprise to be seeing you here, although I am pleased to meet you finally," he says.

"I'm excited to see you too Master. Dad's talked about you a lot," she replies with a smile.

"Oh I'm sure. How is your father doing recently?" Obi-Wan questions.

"He's doing alright, though if it wasn't for the recent battle, he probably would have come here himself," she admits.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understand. "Yes, I can understand that perfectly. Even out here the battle at Scarif has been talked about, and there were rumors that Jarik was a part of it."

"We both were, and it's why I'm here now as well Master," she says.

"Oh, just call me Ben, or Obi-Wan. I'm long past being the Jedi Master that your father remembers," he tells her kindly.

She looks at him weirdly but shrugs in acceptance. "Alright then... Ben," she replies.

"So, you have a reason for coming here; to see me of course, and to retrieve the droid?" Obi-Wan questions.

"Yes Ma- Ben," she quickly corrects. "At Scarif, we helped to acquire plans for an Imperial superweapon called the Death Star. They were sent to a rebel ship commanded by Princess Leia, which managed to escape the system, but just recently my Dad learned that her ship was captured by Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan's expressions shifts to one of worry and hidden fear at the information, particularly at the knowledge that Leia was taken captive by Vader. If he were to find out the truth...

"Do you know more about the fate of the Princess?" he asks concern.

She shook her head. "No, he wasn't able to find out about that. But before being captured, she manages to send away the Death Star plans, which are now being carried by Artoo."

He hums in response. "I see. Yet there is still a question unanswered: why come to me? Surely you and your father would be able to recover the plans more quickly than I could."

Mara glances at the hut, before looking back at him.

"Yeah, there is a reason. Besides Artoo, Dad wanted me to find you and tell you something," she says, lowering her voice. "He says he felt a shift in the Force, and that it's time to start training Luke."

Obi-Wan's expression becomes very serious, and he also spared a look at his hut, before turning back to Mara.

"How much do you know about young Luke?" he asks quietly with caution.

"Only that he's Force sensitive," she replies honestly, but narrowing her eyes in confusion and wariness at his behavior.

He sighs in resignation, and nods his head. "Very well. We better get inside then. There is much to discuss," he tells her.

Obi-Wan then walks inside the hut, and Mara follows after him warily, unsure of what to think. Inside, they see Luke the Threepio sitting on a bench, with Artoo standing nearby, beeping.

"See? Told you I'd have your arm fixed," Luke remarks, fiddling with the droids reattached arm.

"Oh thank the maker. You have my thanks Master Luke!" he replies happily.

"No problem," he responds, looking up when the two entered the room. "Oh hey. I'm Luke by the way, Luke Skywalker," he says in greeting, holding a hand out to her to shake.

She stills for a moment in obvious surprise, recognizing the name, and briefly glances at Obi-Wan, who watches her reaction warily. For a few brief moments she was tempted to burst out with a question to Obi-Wan right there about Anakin having a son. Nevertheless, she smiles at Luke and shakes his hand politely.

"Mara Jade. It's nice to meet you Luke," she replies warmly.

"You too," he questions with a smile, before looking thoughtful. "Should I know you or something...? I feel like I've heard your name before."

Mara frowns warily. "No, I don't think so," she replies.

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls in the galaxy named Mara," Obi-Wan offers as a reply.

"Probably," Mara says in agreement.

Obi-Wan takes off his cloak and sets it on a hanger, going to sit down on the bench. Luke does the same, returning to fixing up Threepio's arm while Mara sits on the other side of Obi-Wan.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Luke asks.

Obi-Wan sends a brief glance Mara's way before replying. "Mara here came here to find Artoo and myself. She's an... agent for the Rebellion."

Luke whips his head around to look at her in surprise and fascination. "Really? You're apart of the Rebellion against the Empire?"

"Yeah, and so is Artoo. He's carrying something that everyone is after, which is why I'm here," she explains.

"Figured. Threepio told me something similar," he replies. "Have you been in many battles? No offense, but you seem a little bit young."

"I've been in a few..." she trails off. If only he knew... "But being younger does have its benefits, since I'm not as suspicious looking. Besides, I'm a pretty good fighter."

"So how do you know Ben?" he asks.

"Her father and I were good friends in the past, along with your father," Obi-Wan answers, leaning back in his seat.

"My father?" Luke says in surprise, whipping around to face them. "You know my father?!"

"Not personally, I wasn't born yet," Mara admits sheepishly.

"I did know him," Obi-Wan confirms. "His name was Anakin Skywalker, a good man and a powerful warrior. In fact, he was a Jedi Knight who fought in the Clone Wars, alongside Mara's parents."

"A Jedi?" Luke asks doubtfully. "No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved," Obi-Wan replies with a hint of sad disappointment.

Mara frowns, really confused and uneasy about the whole situation. Why would Luke's uncle never tell him who his father really was? And if Luke was Anakin's son, why was she just learning about it? Her parents had to know, since her mother was Anakin's Padawan, so why the secrecy? Sure, Anakin and Padmé had died, but why wouldn't Ahsoka take in Luke to raise as well, having such a close connection?

So many questions...

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asks, stirring Mara out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father," Obi-Wan replies.

"I wish I'd known him," Luke says sadly, and Mara spares him a sympathetic look, knowing the feeling.

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend," he recalls fondly, trailing off. "Which reminds me..."

Obi-Wan gets up and goes to a chest where he rummages around. "I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some darned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did," he remarks in amusement.

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile," Threepio says.

"Sure, go ahead," Luke tells him."

Obi-Wan stands back up and heads back towards the two with something in his hands. Mara recognizes it instantly, widening her eyes in surprise. She and Luke both stand up as well, and he hands Luke the saber.

"What is it?" Luke asks curiously.

"Your fathers lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster," he explains.

Luke pushes a button on the handle, and a blue plasma blade shoots out, humming with energy. Luke waves it around in fascination, while Mara stares at it in interest, curious about the lightsaber her mother's master used.

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized time.

"I've never seen something like this before... what powers it?" he asks.

"Kyber crystals," Mara answers, making Luke look at her curiously.

"Mara, would you like to demonstrate as well?" Obi-Wan asks her.

"Sure," she replies.

She pulls out her own lightsaber, causing Luke to widen his eyes in surprise. She then activated it, allowing a brilliant blade of purple to shoot out, with a much higher pitched hum than Anakin's lightsaber.

"You're a Jedi too?" he exclaims in surprise.

"In training still, but yeah," she tells him, twirling her blade around before deactivating it. "My Dad is still teaching me, since he and my Mom were also Jedi in the war."

"Wow..." Luke breathes in a new sense of awe, turning off his own new lightsaber.

"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire," Obi-Wan says sadly.

Mara could see the same look of sadness that she'd find on Jarik and Ahsoka's faces from time to time. She'd identified it as the look they would make whenever thinking about the Republic and Jedi, before the Empire took over.

"How did my father die?" Luke asks.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights," Obi-Wan says. "He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

Mara frowned, not ever recalling Jarik or Ahsoka telling him about Obi-Wan having a third Padawan. Maybe it was before Anakin...? No...

"The Force?" Luke asks again.

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together," Obi-Wan explains with a smile.

"My father says it also has two sides, the Light and the Dark. Simply, the Jedi tend to use the light side for good, while Sith like Vader usually use the dark side for evil," Mara adds.

Artoo then starts to beep urgently, wanting to deliver the message to Obi-Wan as quickly as possible.

Seeing his urgency, Obi-Wan gets up and heads over to Artoo, patting his dome. "Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from."

"I saw part of the message he was..." Luke trails off

"I seem to have found it," Obi-Wan interrupts, sitting down on the storage chest as the hologram of Princess Leia comes up.

Luke stops his work as the Princess Leia's image flickers before his eyes. Mara also looks on in concern and with some curiousity, having never seen Leia clearly before.

 _"General Kenobi, years ago you and Jarik Shan served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information stolen from Scarif with the help of Commander Shan, which is vital to the survival of the Rebellion, into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

The hologram of another woman comes up behind Leia, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. Moments later, the Princess bends down to grab something, and the transmission flickers out of existance. Obi-Wan leans back, scratching his beard in concern and shares a look with Mara. She gestures with a brief flicker of her eyes to Luke, and he nods in understanding.

"You must learn the ways of the Force, if you're to come with me to Alderaan," he states simply.

"Alderaan?" Luke says with a disbelieving laugh. "I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is!"

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing," Obi-Wan reasons.

"Well, I-" Luke protests nervously. "Why can't Mara help you? She's free, knows the Force way better than I do, and is an agent of the Rebellion!" he argues.

"It's not the simple Luke, and besides, I am a little bit too well known within the Empire. I'd be tough for me to help out despite my skills," she replies.

"But I thought you said they wouldn't suspect you as well! And find Artoo was your current mission assignment, right?"

"Well, there are limits," she admits. "Besides, I could be called on another mission any time."

Luke sighs in frustration, torn between what he was supposed to do. "I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking," Obi-Wan say

"Oh, gosh, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?" he groans.

"Learn about the Force, Luke," Obi-Wan insists.

"Look, I can take you guys as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going," he offers.

Obi-Wan lets out a defeated sigh, sharing a worried look with Mara, who is just at a loss of what to do.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course," he eventually says.

* * *

 ** _Death Star; Space_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Eight Imperial senators and generals sit around a black conference table in heated discussion, while Imperial stormtroopers stand guard around the room. Among those in the room is ISB Agent, Colonel Yularen.

He surveys the other men present with a firm gaze, thinking about the present situation. The loss of the Death Plans to the rebels is a very worrying situation, and leaves them at risk, something the other officers don't seem to believe, aside from Commander Tagge. It was especially concerning to know that his former ally of ages past, Jarik Shan, played a major role in stealing the plans.

He sighed quietly to himself, recalling his time in the Clone Wars for a brief moment. He didn't know Shan too personally like he knew General Skywalker or Commander Tano, but he's worked alongside him in enough battles to know how skilled he was, even as a Padawan. It was unfortunate that the Jedi Order was destroyed, becoming the enemy. Shan would have made a good ally for the Empire to have.

He shakes himself out of his reminiscing thoughts when Commander Tagge starts to speak, sharing his concerns.

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize," he warns the group.

Across the table, Admiral Motti frowns, brushing his worry's aside uncaringly. An action that has Yularen also frowning, but in disapproval.

"Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!" he retorts.

"I would recommend caution, Admiral. The loss at Scarif proves how dangerous they are," Yularen points out.

"That battle was only lost due to the arrogance of Orson Krennic," he replies dismissively. "But now that this battle station is complete, the Rebellion can't hope to stand against us!"

 _'As if you're any less arrogant,'_ Yularen thinks to himself in irritation.

Tagge shared the sentiment, fuming in annoyance. "The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as..." he exclaims.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us," a stiff voice says.

All heads turn when Commander Tagge's speech is cut short as Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Imperial outland regions enters, followed by Darth Vader. Tarking moves to take his place at the head of the table while Vader stands behind him, his presence along making the officers nervous.

"I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away," he announces.

"That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?" Tagge questions in surprise.

Yularen is just as stunned, although he hides it well.

"The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station," Tarkin informs them, eyeing everybody in the room with a stern gaze.

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it," Tagge suggests. "The chances are even greater if Jarik Shan has the plans to analyze himself!"

Motti scoffs disbelievingly. "You believe that criminal a threat to the Empire? He's one man!"

"On the contrary Motti, 'that criminal,' is the most powerful ally the Rebellion has, with the skills he possesses. You'd do well to remember that," Tarkin says with a glare.

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands," Vader tells Tagge.

Admiral Motti shakes his head, feeling a sense of arrogance and power in the Death Star.

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe! I suggest we use it!" he declares arrogantly.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force!" Vader retorts.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader," Motti replies mockingly, feeling safe and out of harms way in the presence of Tarkin, clearly trying to feel more important than he really is. "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort-"

As Admiral Motti was speaking, Vader was slowly moving around the table towards him, causing Yularen to sigh, having heard enough to know what would happen next.

As a Vader raises an arm, Motti stops mid sentence and begins to choke and gag, clawing at his throat. Tarkin frowns at the scene, while Tagge watches uneasily, raising a hand to his chin.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Vader says coldly.

"Enough of this! Vader, release him!" Tarkin orders irritably.

"As you wish," Vader replies, drawing his hand back.

Motti is released from the choke hold, and collapses to the table with a gasp, desperately taking in much needed air as he recovers.

"This bickering is pointless!" Tarkin says in disapproval. "Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush Jarik Shan and the Rebellion, with one swift stroke!"


	5. Chapter 4 - Mos Eisley Cantina

**Mara POV...**

Since we were unable to convince Luke to come with us, at least for right now, he at least was willing to take Obi-Wan and the droids to Anchorhead, with me following on my own speeder. I didn't know how I was gonna try and convince Luke, but if Master Obi-Wan couldn't, I was just going to follow his lead, something I'm sure my dad would understand.

However when we were on our way, we came across the sight of a completely destroyed Sandcrawler, and went to investigate the wreckage. dismounting from my speeder bike and pushing my goggles up, I was horrified to see the dead bodies of Jawas scattered around the sight, along with destroyed droids. Luke was equally as stunned, looking around at the scene while Master Obi-Wan had a grim expression on his face. Artoo and Threeio walked around nervously.

"It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks!" Luke exclaims, jabbing one into the ground. "It's just... I never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

I crouch down on the ground, analyzing one of the corpses with a grimace. This isn't the first time I've seen a dead body before but, that doesn't make it any prettier. Something about the injuries inflicted on these Jawas was familiar. They weren't killed by Sandpeople...

"I don't think the Sandpeople did this Luke," I reply with a frown.

Obi-Wan nods in agreement. "Mara's right, they didn't. But we are meant to think they did," he says, moving up to Luke and gesturing to the tracks. "These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide there numbers."

Luke was also studying the tracks, and from what I could sense he was coming to the same conclusion, and he also had a hint of familiarity. "These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio," he says with recognition, and I looked up in worry, feeling a sense of dread.

Obi-Wan places a hand on Luke's shoulder and directs his gaze to the Sandcrawler, and I come up beside them. "And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople."

I widen my eyes in realization. "They're not the best with aim but... Imperial stormtroopers are the only ones with precision like this."

"Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Luke asks in confusion.

Me and Obi-Wan share a look with each other, and the conclusion I came to had me frozen in fear and worry. Luke looks back at the speeder where Artoo and Threepio are inspecting the dead Jawas, and then he also realizes the same thing.

"If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to," he says, and his eyes widen in horror and fear. "And that would lead them back... home!"

Luke suddenly takes off for the landspeeder as fast as he can, catching me by surprise.

"Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous!" Obi-Wan calls out in concern.

"Luke, wait!" I exclaim, moving to follow him, but Obi-Wan stops me with a hand on my shoulder. I look at him in confusion, and he sighs. "Let him go... I fear there's nothing to do now," he says grimly.

I switch my gaze between Obi-Wan and Luke, torn about what to do, before eventually heeding his wish. Watching Luke race off into the desert though, I couldn't help but feel afraid for him, worried of what he might find.

* * *

 **Luke POV...**

I race the landspeeder across the desert back home as fast as I can, my mind in a panic, worried about my uncle and aunt. The aching feeling of fear gripped me fiercely, and it only got worse when I could see a plume of smoke on the horizon. When I finally reached the Homestead, the sight that I was met with had me widening my eyes in absolute horror.

The whole place was ruined, burned, and blown up. Thick smoke poured out of the entrance to the Homestead, and anything in sight was completely destroyed. I jump out of the landspeeder and rush forwards desperately, hoping against all hope that they were okay.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!?" I yell, looking around. "Uncle Owen!"

When I got close enough to the entrance, I came to a stop as my blood ran cold with anguish. Right in front of the entrance home amidst a few flames, were two bloody skeletons, charred and smoldering on the ground. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes as I gaze upon the remains of my aunt and uncle, too shocked to speak. I look down, trying to hold back the sobs of grief that threaten to spill, but when I glance back at the skeletons again, it fades away.

Replaced with a wave of absolute fury and rage filled grief directed towards the Empire. They took the only family I had left from me, all because of two stupid droids... I'm going to make them pay.

* * *

 ** _Death Star; Space_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Princess Leia and Katooni sat on opposite sides of their prison cell, the latter in tight, restrictive Force binders. The door to their cell then opened, allowing two Death Star troopers to walk into the room, followed by Darth Vader. Katooni glares at the Sith Lord, but Vader gives it no mind, instead turning to face Leia.

"And now your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden rebel base," he says darkly.

Floating in through the door, the two women watched as a black spherical droid entered the cell, armed with a various assortment of tools that looked like they were meant for causing pain. The most prominent feature of this was a needle that stuck out the side. They widened their eyes in horror and fear as Vader looks from the droid back to Leia in satisfaction.

"Don't you dare! Keep that thing away from her!" Katooni yells, thrashing in her restraints.

"Now now Jedi, your turn will come quickly, rest assured," Vader replies mockingly.

The two Death Troopers grab Katooni to restrain her more as the interrogation droid floats closer to Leia. She backs up in fear, eyes wide as the droid and Vader advance on her, all the while Katooni continues to thrash and pull at her restraints in a desperate, but futile attempt to stop it.

The door to the prison cells then closes, cutting off the screams of agony from Leia that would have been heard otherwise.

* * *

 _ **Jundland Wastes; Tatooine**_

 **Mara POV...**

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Luke go off like that?" I ask Obi-Wan.

"I'm sure Mara," he replies sadly. Threepio places another dead Jawa onto the growing pile of corpses that we were burning, to at least give them a little bit of a funeral.

"But what if his aunt and uncle are already dead, and he sees that?" I question uncertainly. "Or worse yet, the Empire is still there?"

"This Sandscrawler was destroyed some time ago, so the Lars' may already be dead, unfortunately," he tells me in regret. "The Empire would've left by now."

I was about to talk more, but the sound of Luke's landspeeder pulling up cut us off. We look over, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief to see that Luke appeared fine. However that relief gives way to concern and sympathy as I sense his boiling emotions, as well as the look of grief and anger on his face. He walks over to us, but just stares down at the ground, his fists occasionally clenching in tense anger before relaxing, and I could tell he was struggling to overcome his shock.

"There's nothing you could have done, Luke," Obi-Wan says sorrowfully. "Had you been there, you'd have been killed too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire."

I glance at him with a slight frown at his choice of words, but let it go, placing a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your aunt and uncle Luke," I tell him softly, and he glances at me with a brief look of thanks, and turns to look at us both.

"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now," he says determinedly. "I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

Obi-Wan nods his head, and gives him a pat on the shoulder, opting to remain silent.

* * *

Speeding alongside Luke's landspeeder on the way to Mos Eisley, we came to a brief stop at an overlook, looking out across a very far distance. Out there, I could see a large settlement in the desert, full of simple buildings and small spaceports, many of which look like absolute garbage, even at this distance.

"Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy," Obi-Wan confirms, crossing his arms. "We must be cautious."

"How anyone would ever want to come here is beyond me," I remark with a grimace.

"Yeah well, it's Tatooine," Luke grumbles in response.

"I think I've seen worse," Obi-Wan comments.

"Like Nal Hutta?" I recall, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

He blinks at me in response, a little surprised at the reference, before shaking his head in exasperation, realizing how I must know.

"Yes that's true, the whole planet is just a disgusting sludge mess," he says, grimacing.

Luke looks between the two of us, obviously confused. "What do you mean?"

"A place I once traveled too in the Clone Wars, nothing important," he replies in dismissal.

*:*:*

Going into the town of Mos Eisley didn't make the place look any prettier, in fact it just lowered my thoughts about it. The streets were jam packed with people of different species, most of them seeming quite shady and malicious, the typical kind of criminal scum. I slowly followed behind the rest of the group on my speeder bike, giving the surroundings a cautious gaze, and sensing for danger with the Force.

Obi-Wan, Luke, Artoo and Threepio would be alright by themselves in this environment, although they'd definitely stood out compared to the rest, but for someone like me this place was dangerous. Compared to most girls my age in the galaxy, I would say I'm quite beautiful, what with my wavy red hair, fair skin, and athletic build. These factors, along with being a teenager, would make me quite the prize amongst lowlife scum and criminals in various places like this in the galaxy, something that my mom has especially made sure to warn and teach me about, so that I'd be prepared.

At least half the people I passed would give me a lustful stare, making me uncomfortable. While I liked my choice of attire, finding it comfortable and perfectly suiting of my needs when in battle, a black bodysuit did little to hide the curves of my body, especially with me driving a speeder bike. Still I pressed on. If any of these punks attempted to mess with me, they'd be getting the beat down of a lifetime, that's for sure.

Up ahead, a different problem showed up in the form of a patrol of Stormtroopers, which stopped our convoy through the streets of the spaceport. They surrounded us, and I made sure to keep my goggles down and my cowl's hood up as a precaution incase I was recognizable out here.

"How long have you had these droids?" the commander questions.

"About three or four seasons," Luke says, hesitating briefly.

"They're for sale if you want them," Obi-Wan offers, playing the part.

The squad leader glances at the rest of his troops before turning to Luke again. "Let me see your identification."

I tense up briefly as Luke starts to fumble a little bit in a panic, obviously not having any ID. Luckily, OBi-Wan comes to the rescue with a casual wave of his hand, and I smile at the sight.

"You don't need to see his identification," he says calmly.

"We don't need to see his identification," the trooper replies after a moment's pause.

"These are not the droids your looking for."

"These are not the droids we're looking for."

"He can go about his business."

"You can go about your business."

Throughout the exchange, Luke was glancing between Obi-Wan and the stormtrooper in complete bewilderment and awe, which caused me to stifle a laugh at the sight of his confusion.

"Move along."

"Move along. Move along," the stormtrooper says, waving his arm. Despite his confusion, Luke doesn't hesitate to speed past, and I quickly follow after them. After a few more moments, we pull up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Almost immediately, a Jawa rushes up to Luke's speeder and begins to stroke it, muttering in fascination.

"I can't abide these Jawas. Disgusting creatures," Threepio says in disgust.

"Go on, go on," Luke says, shooing the Jawa away when he gets out.

As I climb off of my speeder bike and push my goggles up, I blink in surprise upon noticing none other than R5 standing by the doorway to the cantina. He swivels his dome around casually before noticing me, stopping in obvious surprise. After glancing at Obi-Wan and Luke as well, he refrains from saying anything, although I don't fail to notice as Obi-Wan also sees the droid, and narrows his eyes before briefly widening them in recognition.

"I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead," Luke says in astonishment.

Obi-Wan pulls his gaze away from R5 to glance at me inquisitively, but I shrug in response, just as surprised. He then turns to Luke with a smile on his face, pulling up his hood.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded," he explains. "You will find it a powerful ally."

"I've used plenty of those on several missions," I inform them.

"Huh," Luke remarks thoughtfully, glancing at the cantina. "Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?"

"I have a feeling we might come across someone who would be willing to help us in here," Obi-Wan says, giving me a knowing look. "And if not, well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough," he warns.

"I'm ready for anything," Luke says determinedly.

"Trust me, you won't be ready for a cantina bar," I comment dryly, and the three of us walk for the cantina entrance, R5 watching out progress the whole way.

"Come along, Artoo," Threepio instructs.

As we walk through the entrance, I give R5 a small, discreet pat on his dome, and he beeps softly in reply. R2 then also lets out a few surprised beeps, immediately recognizing him, to which R5 responds quickly, telling him to keep quiet. I roll my eyes at their behavior and continue into the cantina, recalling mom and dad's stories about the relationship between the two astromech droids. Apparently it was a love-hate friendship.

Stepping into the cantina, I cast my gaze around the room, observing the many different alien species in merry conversation with each other, the majority of them heavily drunk from what I could sense. Creatures and humanoids of all shapes and sizes shuffled around the place, talking in languages I could never hope to understand, or drinking their brains out. I've been to a few cantina's before, but this one is probably on top for the craziest one out there.

Master Obi-Wan was at the counter conversing with a human, who looked like some pilot, and then switching over to a wookiee after the person walked away. Since R5 was out at the entrance, that must mean that my dad is here as well, so I try to look around for him. I almost fail to notice the brief exchange between Luke and the bartender about the droids, but he makes the right call and tells Threepio and Artoo to head back outside, where they'll most likely wait with R5. I warily walked through the crowd with a searching gaze, mentally grumbling in irritation at whatever the heck dad was doing. He had to have seen or sensed us come in here right?

Somebody suddenly grabs my wrist and I look over, repulsed to see a clearly drunken weequay man gripping my wrist with a leering grin.

"Hey, you're looking quite pretty little girl," he drawls, taking another chug of his drink. "Whaddya say we go somewhere more private, and have some... fun?"

I resists the urge to groan in disgust. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not interested," I say coldly, pulling my hand away.

However he grabs me again, this time tightening his grip with an irritated glare on his face. "That wasn't a request you brat!" he says angrily.

Out of the edge of my vision I could see Obi-Wan and Luke taking notice of the situation, the latter looking worried and alarmed, while the former was more concerned. Glaring at the drunken man, I decided to end this now. Grabbing his arm with my other hand, I easily twist myself out of his grip before grabbing his head and slamming him harshly against the countertop, knocking him out cold. The surrounding people look over in surprise, the conversation stopped for a brief moment before resuming as normal.

"What a sad life he has," I grumble, walking back over to Obi-Wan and Luke.

"You alright Mara?" Luke asks worriedly.

"Oh I'm fine," I say dismissively. "I've dealt with far worse than some crazy drunk."

"Oh I'm sure you have," Obi-Wan remarks dryly with some amusement, before returning his attention to the wookiee.

Leaning casually against the counter, I make sure to keep my expression dull and wary, giving off the impression to people that I wasn't someone to mess around with. However, I could tell Luke obviously had never seen this many species of humanoids before, and he was looking around at everything with wide eyes, his gaze lingering a bit too long for comfort.

"Word of advice Luke, don't look at people," I advise."

"Oh, right," he quickly apologizes, and then looks straight down in front of him. I couldn't help but roll my eyes in exasperation, as that position wasn't any better than before.

Somebody than grabs Luke's shoulder and directs his gaze onto them. I look up to see an Aqualish glaring at Luke with beady bug eyes, saying things angrily in his language. Luke tries to ignore him and turns back to his drink, but another guy comes up to him again. He looked human, but his face was completely wacko and messed up big-time.

"He doesn't like you," he says.

"I'm sorry," Luke apologizes uneasily, turning away.

Once again though, he's grabbed rough and forced to look at the man, who is glaring at him as well. "I don't like you either! Don't insult us. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems!"

"Hey, lay off on the dude will ya?" I interrupt with a firm glare, which he swiftly returns.

"I'll be careful then," Luke adds, and the man roughly gets in his face.

"You'll be dead!" he threatens, and I scowl at him, standing up straight now.

Taking notice of the conflict, Obi-Wan interrupts to try and defuse the situation. "This little one isn't worth the effort. Come let me buy you something..."

The grotesque man yells in fury, raising an arm to strike at Luke. However before I could stop him, the man's arm is caught by a familiar, prosthetic arm. He looks over in surprise and anger, Luke showing his surprise quite evidently as well, but I just sigh in relief, happy to see him. Seeing the new arrival, Obi-Wan widens his eyes, showing more surprise than I had seen in him yet.

"Y'know, that's not very nice," Jarik Shan, my adoptive father says, frowning at the man.

He tries to swing an arm at him with a roar, but Dad just simply twists around, using the strength of his metal arm to throw the an across the cantina and crash through a table with a pained groan. The Aqualish growls and squeals in anger, pulling out his blaster and aiming at my Dad, causing the bartender to panic.

"No blasters! No blasters!" he exclaims nervously.

The Aqualish tries firing a few bolts, but Dad easily evades them before rushing forwards, whipping out his lightsaber to cut off his arm, and then deactivating it in the same stroke. The whole move took less than a second, and the result was the Aqualish screaming and moaning in pain, clutching the stump of his arm while his human buddy rushed back over, dragging him away.

There was silence in the cantina as everybody stared at my Dad, who looks around the room with a challengingly look, daring anybody to cross him. After a few moments, the music starts up again, and everybody goes back to their normal activities, though they gave our group, especially dad, a wide berth just now. Satisfied, he turns around to face us with a casual smile on his face, and leans against the counter.

"That, is what was formally known as, 'aggressive negotiations,'" he tells us.

"Oh please," I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Woah... are you a Jedi too?" Luke asks in awe.

We all glance at him, and Obi-Wan puts a hand on his shoulder with a frown, to which he soon realizes the problem.

"Oh, sorry," he apologies quickly.

"It's best not to use that term in public," Dad advises him.

"I'm inclined to agree," Obi-Wan adds with a nod of his head, casting a warm smile at him. "It's good to see you again old friend."

"And to you as well," Dad replies with the same smile.

"They were together a lot during the Clone Wars," I tell Luke quietly, who nods his head quickly with a look of awe and wonder on his face.

"I'm surprised you decided to come out here, considering the danger," Obi-Wan comments. "Have you come to help us?"

"Unfortunately, I can't. I've been too long as it is, considering what happened," he replies regretfully, and Obi-Wan nods in understanding. "So that's why Mara's here in my place."

"I sure am," I comment casually with a satisfied grin, and he rolls his eyes at me.

"So you won't be able to fly us to Alderaan?" Luke asks in disappointment."

"Afraid not," he tells him. "However, I'm sure someone in here has the means."

"Yes, in fact I was just conversing with Chewbacca here, the first-mate of a ship who might suit our needs," Obi-Wan says, gesturing to the Wookiee, who gives a nod of recognition.

I notice as Dad narrows his eyes at the Wookiee, and I catch a brief glimpse of recognition in his eyes. Chewbacca takes notice and growls back at him in some confusion. Dad reaches up to stroke his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Chewbacca huh?" he comments, before shrugging. "Well, suppose it wouldn't hurt to join you guys for negotiating with the ship's captain."

Chewbacca decides to let my Dad's moment of recognition slide and leads our group over to a booth in a more private space towards the edge of the cantina. We all sit ourselves down at the booth, where a human man in a smugglers outfit is seated, giving us a critical look. He glances at Chewbacca before introducing himself.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon," he says, and I sense a glimpse of his personality.

Oh, he's one of those guys...

* * *

 _F.Y.I. Luke doesn't know who Jarik is in this scene._

 _Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if the death of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru didn't seem well written enough, I struggle with that type of writing, trying to figure out what words to use and how to use them. :3_


	6. Chapter 5 - The Smuggler's Den

**Mara POV...**

Me and my dad follow the others towards a table near the side of the cantina, in a more private area, where a rugged looking man was sitting down and giving us a critical stare. We all sat ourselves in the admittedly slightly small booth, so my dad brought up a nearby stool to sit beside Obi-Wan. I was sitting between Luke and Obi-Wan, and Chewbacca day beside the man, who began introducing himself.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon," he greets, and I get a sense of his personality... Oh. He's one of those guys.

"Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system," he continues.

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship," Obi-Wan replies.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Han asks incredulously.

"Should I have?" Obi-Wan asks, admittedly clueless.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than-" Han starts.

"Twelve parsecs?" Dad interrupts dryly.

Han gives him a confident grin, nodding in his direction to the others. "There you go, twelve parsecs! Glad someone around here appreciates my talents."

Obi-Wan and Dad react to Han's stupid attempt to impress them with obvious misinformation, sharing dull, yet amused, looks with each other. Luke just listened intently with fascinated awe.

"Actually I'm still doubtful about that," Dad corrects him, causing me to grin. "A close friend of mine told me that story and... considering the Maw around there, and the one way passage... hard to believe."

Han frowns irritably at him, feeling more annoyed now and not as happy as he was moments before.

"Yeah, well I'll let you know firsthand that I did it, and that's that," he states in dismissal, leaning forwards with a cocky grin. "I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, travelers."

Dad, Obi-Wan and I all can't help but smile secretly to ourselves in amusement. If only he knew what we've done...

"What's the cargo?" Han questions.

"Only passengers," Obi-Wan says. "Myself, the boy and the girl, two droids, and no questions asked."

Han raises an eyebrow at the seriousness in Obi-Wan's voice, laughing with a charming smile that would make other ladies swoon, and then glances at my dad.

"And I suppose pretty boy isn't going traveling with you?" he asks.

"Nope. I have business elsewhere," he replies, not at all bothered by the nickname.

"Pretty boy...?" Luke mutters incredulously.

Han scoffs in amusement. "Alright then what is it? Some kind of local trouble?"

"You could say that," I remark vaguely.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements," Obi-Wan explains.

Han leans back in his seat with a grin on his face. "Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra."

I narrow my eyes, and we wait as he reveals his answer in a dramatic fashion.

"Ten thousand, all in advance," he says.

I eye him incredulously, muttering to myself under my breath. Luke is much more vocal in his disbelief.

"Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Luke protests.

"But who's going to fly it, kid! You?" Han asks doubtfully.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself!" Luke argues, turning towards Obi-Wan. "We don't have to sit here and listen-"

"Alright then," Dad says, pulling out a pouch from underneath his cloak and dropping it on the table. "Done."

Han raises an eyebrow and slowly grabs the pouch, taking a good look inside, widening his eyes and glancing back up at my Dad who remain composed, yet secretly amused, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his behavior. For the last few years my dad and R5 set up a secret account that used a program to constantly leach credits from the Empire's military funding. He made sure it wouldn't affect the economy in regards to regular citizens and those who actually deserve it. The Empire still hasn't been able to stop the transfers just yet.

"You can have seven thousand now, plus another ten thousand, when you reach Alderaan," he tells him.

Luke gapes at my Dad while Obi-Wan just shakes his head with an exasperated, slightly fond, sigh. The small smile is still on my face, and I could tell my Dad was enjoying himself as well, judging from the look in his eyes.

"Seventeen?" Han asks him, and he nods with a charming smile that could rival the smuggler's. Han ponders this for a few moments before accepting the deal. "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four."

"Ninety-four," Obi-Wan nods in understanding.

Han glances over behind us, his face becoming slightly more grim. "Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork pretty boy."

We all turn around to see four Imperial stormtroopers looking at the dead bodies and asking the bartenders some questions. The bartender points to our booth, and they start heading over.

"All right, we'll check it out," the stormtrooper says.

The stormtroopers start heading our way, but by the time they make it there we were already gone, leaving only Han and Chewbacca. We watch from the exit as they gaze up at the two stormtroopers with a hard look, and after a few moments the stormtroopers move on. Dad then turns to me and lays a comforting hand on my shoulder, giving all three of us a look.

"Well, this is where I leave you too it," he states.

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Luke asks in disappointment.

"I'd love to, but I'm in more trouble with the Empire than most people would think. That'd just draw unnecessary attention," he explains regretfully.

"Aw come on, I thought they loved you," I say sarcastically.

"Yeah right," he scoffs in reply. "Take care Mara, and be careful."

"I will," I tell him confidently.

"You two run along then, make sure the droids aren't getting into any trouble," Obi-Wan suggests, in a subtle way of saying he wants a brief but private moment with my Dad. "Wouldn't do us any good to be about to leave and realize they've been stolen for parts."

"Yeah that would suck," Luke replies in agreement, and with one last smile I head out with him.

 **Jarik POV...**

"For how long do you think you'll need to remain in hiding?" Obi-Wan asks me.

I let out an exhausted sigh. "Probably several months at the least. Being one of the leaders, not to mention founder of the Rebel Alliance is exhausting."

"Yes, I can imagine so," he replies in good humor.

"I'm beginning to think that you miss leading the 212th," I tell him.

"Well, it did give us some good memories. Those were some good times," he remarks. He then looks at me with a firm gaze full of pride, laying a hand on my shoulder. "You've grown into an excellent Jedi my friend, greater than I could have ever hoped."

"All thanks to your training Master," I reply with a smile.

"I only taught you for a little over two years," he says in disagreement. "The rest of it, that is all you, and Ahsoka. And I couldn't be more proud of you."

I smile softly down at him, gratefully accepting his words. "Thank you Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you."

He smiles back at me kindly, dropping his arm from my shoulder and moving to leave. "Goodbye old friend. May the Force be with you."

I watch him leave the cantina with a smile on my face, glancing down briefly and then looking up to find that he's now gone. He really does praise my accomplishments as being all from me and Ahsoka, but in my heart I still believe that I never would've been able to even begin any of that without him. He's always been on my side, and is still the greatest teacher I've ever had in my entire life, and he always will be.

Yet I can't help but feel uneasy about how this might be our final goodbye. For good.

The sound of a blaster shot ringing throughout the cantina has me glancing over towards the booth we were sitting out, where Han is just standing up. The smoking corpse of a rodian was laying on the table, and I roll my eyes in exasperation, figuring that must have been a bounty hunter. Rylla did say that the smuggler known as Han Solo wasn't in a favorable position with Jabba right now. Her knowledge of the criminal underworld in the galaxy is as valuable as ever.

"Alright, time to go R5," I say into my comlink softly, and R5 beeps back in reply, all too eager to leave this dustball.

I look out in the direction Obi-Wan had left one more time before heading out of the cantina, pulling my hood over my head.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

"Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate," Han says, he and Chewbacca getting up from their seats. "This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready."

Chewbacca growls back at him with a question, and Han rolls his eyes. "I don't care if you think you know pretty boy from somewhere, you can talk to him later or something. Just get the ship ready alright?" he asks.

Chewbacca nods in confirmation and heads out of the cantina. Han was about to follow when a rodian appeared from behind a wall, a blaster aimed right at him. His face contorted into one of annoyance upon recognizing the rodian as Greedo.

 _~Going somewhere, Solo?~_ he asks mockingly, forcing Han back into the booth.

"Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss!" Han replies with a reassuring grin. "Tell Jabba that I've got his money."

Han sits down and Greedo sits across from him, still holding the blaster pistol threateningly, ready to fire.

 _~It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you.~_ he says eagerly, and Han stares with a sigh. _~I'm lucky I found you first.~_

"Technically you aren't, that other chick found me first. Y'know, the one with the moral worship going on?" he corrects sarcastically.

 _~Rylla Tann? That excuse for a bounty hunter?! She can't even be considered a bounty hunter with her weak, naive beliefs,~_ Greedo scoffs in disgust. _~No, I'm the first to have found you.~_

"Yeah, but this time I got the money," Han replies.

 _~If you give it to me, I might forget I found you.~_ Greedo suggests greedily.

Han looks up irritably, and slowly reaches for his blaster. "I don't have it with me! Tell Jabba-"

 _~Jabba's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser.~_ Greedo states condescendingly.

"Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" he replies angrily, blaster held in his hands.

 _~You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship.~_ Greedo says.

"Over my dead body," he retorts calmly.

 _~That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time.~_ Greedo declares eagerly.

"Yes, I'll bet you have," Han replies with a cocky grin, waving his hand.

Without a moment to waste, Han fires his blaster pistol underneath the table, causing a loud bang and sending a small explosion of sparking smoke in the air. Greedo slams his head down on the table, dead before hitting it, and everyone in the bar glances over to look at him. Han calmly gets up from the booth and heads on out of the cantina, tossing a credit to the bartender on the way, who eyes him incredulously.

"Sorry about the mess," he apologizes, not so sorry.

 **Mara POV...**

Me and Luke head outside of the cantina and towards where Artoo, Threepio, and Luke's landspeeder were all waiting. On the way out I pass by R5, giving him a pat on the dome and he beeps back at me in appreciation with a few encouraging beeps.

"Is that the other guy's droid?" Luke asks once we were close to the landspeeder.

"Yup, his name's R5. He's a trouble maker, but loyal to a fault as well," I explain.

"That's cool," he replies. "Who was he anyways? Seems like you know him."

"Yeah, I do. His name is Aven," I tell him. I'm not ready to give out that information yet, because that would only raise more questions and cause more issues later. Not necessarily bad issues, but still issues. Also to help keep my Dad on the down-low. "He taught me to become a Jedi as well. He was recently involved in a major strike against the Empire with the Rebellion, so he'll have to lay low for some time in order to let things cool down."

"Sounds pretty dangerous, but he definitely seems capable," Luke comments. "I can't believe he paid Han all of that money!"

"Well, this is an important assignment," I reply with a shrug, raising my cowl to block out some of the sandy wind. "You might have to sell your speeder though to help with the payments."

"Oh that's alright, I don't plan on returning to this dustball again," he reassures me, and I could tell he was genuine.

* * *

 ** _Death Star_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Grand Moff Tarkin was in deep thought, a frown on his face as he listened to Darth Vader giving his report on the interrogation of Princess Leia and Katooni, the Jedi handmaiden with her.

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her," Vader reports.

"And what of the Jedi?" he asks.

"She too refuses to give out any information," Vader answers bitterly. "But looking at her records, she survived Order 66 because of Shan, and hid on Alderaan as a handmaiden to the princess."

Tarkin glances at him at hearing how the Jedi's survival is do to Jarik Shan, and scowled to himself. Once again that bothersome Jedi has been proven to continuously meddle with the affairs of the Galactic Empire. If he wasn't found and defeated soon, then things could only become worse. The meeting was interrupted as Admiral Motti approached.

"The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational," he reports. "What course shall we set?"

Tarkin glances at Motti for a moment, thinking about what to do next, before coming to a cold and determined conclusion about their next move.

"Perhaps they would respond to an alternative form of persuasion," he suggests.

"What do you mean?" Vader demands.

"I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station," Tarkin declares confidently with a smile. "Set your course for Princess Leia's home planet of Alderaan."

"With pleasure," Motti replies.

* * *

 _Uh oh... Death Star is headed for Alderaan!_ _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for it being a little bit shorter than usual. :3_

 _I'm glad you guys continue to support and enjoyed my stories! Reading all of your reviews is so fun, and I'm glad I can write something that you all enjoy! Thanks for all of the support! :D_


	7. Chapter 6 - Destruction of Alderaan

**_Mos Eisley; Tatooine_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Four heavily-armed stormtroopers move march down a corridor filled with an abundance of sketchy items and people, checking the occasional door. Threepio peeks his head out and spots the troopers with some alarm.

"Lock the door Artoo," he says urgently.

He pulls his head back and the door closes just as the stormtroopers approach. One of the troopers checks the tightly locked door with a few knocks of his hand, turning to the others.

"Alright, this one's secure. Let's move on to the next one," he states.

The stormtroopers continue on down the alleyway, and the door slides back open to allow Threepio to peek out and observe them.

"I would much rather have gone with Master Luke than stay here with you. I don't know what all the trouble is about, but I'm sure it must be your fault," he comments.

Artoo beeps irritably back at him in annoyance, and Threepio whips his head around to face them, aghast.

"You watch your language!" he scolds.

* * *

 **Mara POV...**

Obi-Wan, Luke and I are standing in a sleazy used speeder lot, talking to the owner of the place. Accepting the change grimly, Luke accepts the credits from the shop owner and turns to us.

"He says it's the best he can do. Since the XP-38 came out, they're just not in demand," he explains helplessly.

"It will be enough," Obi-Wan reassures him.

With that being done, we head out of the used speeder lot and make our way for docking bay 94, where Han and Chewbacca should be waiting. Obi-Wan keeps a hand on his hood as we walk to better conceal his face.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well," he remarks.

While we were walking, I narrow my eyes suspiciously and glance behind us, sensing something off. After not sensing anything I continue onwards, not realizing that an Imperial Spy was following us.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Jabba the Hut and a half-dozen grisly pirates and purple creatures stand in the middle of the docking bay. Along with the group of pirates and scum was also Boba Fett, a notorious bounty hunter that most in the galactic underworld have come to respect or fear. Jabba was facing the Millenium Falcon, yelling up at it.

 **"Come on out, Solo!"** he demands, speaking in Huttese.

However, Han was actually standing at the entrance to the docking bay, with Chewbacca standing beside him.

"Right here!" he calls out, and Jabba turns to face him. "I've been waiting for you, Jabba."

 **"I expected you would be,"** Jabba comments.

"I'm not the type to run," he replies firmly.

 **"Han, my boy, there are times when you disappoint me... why haven't you paid me? And why did you have to fry poor Greedo like that... after all we've been through together,"** Jabba comments with a tone of false sadness.

"You sent Greedo to blast me," Han points out.

Jabba gasps in mock surprise. **"Han, why you're the best smuggler in the business. You're too valuable to fry. He was only relaying my concern at your delays. He wasn't going to blast you!"**

Han resists the urge to roll his eyes. "I think he thought he was. Next time don't send one of those twerps. If you've got something to say to me, come see me yourself."

 **"Han, Han! If only you hadn't had to dump that shipment of spice... you understand I just can't make an exception,"** he replies with a sense of irritation. **"Where would I be if every pilot who smuggled for me dumped their shipment at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good business. I already have enough difficulty with Rylla Tann messing with my criminal empire."**

"Well I'm not Rylla Tann, but if you must know even I get boarded sometimes, Jabba," he retorts. "I had no choice, but I've got a charter now and I can pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need some more time."

 **"Put your blasters away,"** Jabba orders the pirates, and they do so.

All the while Boba Fett watches, standing at a close distance Incase Han tries anything.

 **"Han, my boy, I'm only doing this because you're the best and I need you. So, for an extra, say twenty percent I'll give you a little more time... but this is it. If you disappoint me again, I'll put a price on your head so large you won't be able to go near a civilized system for the rest of your short life,"** he threatens dangerously.

"Jabba, I'll pay you because it's my pleasure," Han replies firmly.

* * *

 **Mara POV...**

We spot Chewbacca at the end of the alleyway into docking bay 94, and he waves to us excitedly, letting out a few roars. Quickening our pace, we follow him into the docking bay, setting our first sights on their ship. I'm appalled by what I see, as resting in the middle of the docking is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a starship.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke exclaims, voicing my opinion.

Han Solo exits the boarding ramp and gives us an irritated look, messing with a dirty rag.

"She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself," he says cockily.

"Is that right?" I comment dryly with a raised eyebrow, and Luke scratches his head.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here," he replies with a mocking gesture, waving his arms.

Chewbacca leads the group into the ship, followed by Artoo and Threepio as they catch up to us. I take a moment to wait outside and give the ship a doubtful glance, unsure of this plan.

"So this is supposed to be the ship that made the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs?" I ask doubtfully.

"As a matter of fact, it is kiddo," Han replies in exasperation. "I was piloting her when it happened, so I know what I'm doing."

He starts checking the docking ramp systems when I look over to the entrance of the bay, widening my eyes in alarm.

"Well I hope you also know how to make a fast exit!" I tell him urgently.

Frowning in confusion, he glances up to where I was looking as I pull out my blaster, readying myself for combat. A whole patrol of stormtroopers pile into the docking bay, readying the weapons. The commander points at us, gesturing to the rest of his troops.

"Stop that ship!" he exclaims. "Blast 'em!"

Han widens his eyes in alarm upon seeing the Imperial stormtroopers rushing into the docking bay. Several of the troopers aim their weapons at us and open fire. Han draws his laser pistol and pops off a couple of shots which force the stormtroopers to dive for safety, while I also release my own retaliatory barrage of lasers, striking one stormtrooper in the chest.

Han and I both quickly rush onto the Falcon, firing at the stormtroopers along the way before getting inside. He immediately slams the control for closing the ramp before sprinting towards the cockpit.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" he yells.

I rush for the main common room where the rest of the group was waiting, glancing around in alarm.

"What's going on?" Luke asks in concern.

"The Empire found us," I reply, stumbling as the ship begins shaking. I grasp onto the wall for support as we blast off from the ground and into space, away from Mos Eisley and Tatooine. I let out a sigh of relief as the ship stops shaking, meaning that we are now in space. That relief turns to dread as I sense the approach of two Star Destroyers coming from behind us.

"Oh this isn't good," I comment uneasily.

"I concur Mara," Obi-Wan replies in agreement, having sensed the same thing.

"Lets go check it out!" Luke suggests.

He gets up from his seat and rushes for the cockpit, prompting me and Obi-Wan to follow him. We make our way into the cramped cockpit, and I stand between Luke and Obi-Wan as Han begins making calculations on the navicomputer.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off," Han tells Chewbacca.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!" Luke exclaims.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home," Han retorts. "We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace."

"And do you know how to evade Imperial Star Destroyers!" I ask him.

"Of course I do! I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!" he declares confidently.

The ship begins to shudder as the Star Destroyers open fire, green laser bolts exploding in front of us.

"Here's where the fun begins!" Han says with a grin.

"Well this is just the usual for me," I comment

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Obi-Wan asks firmly.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer," he replies.

The ship rocks violently as lasers slam into its side, courtesy of the Star Destroyers.

"Are you kidding?! At the rate they're gaining-" Luke starts protesting.

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" Han snaps irritably.

The continuous bashing and explosions as laser fire pummels the Falcon sets off a warning light to begin beeping, and Luke points at it in alarm.

"What's that flashing?" he asks.

"We're losing our deflector shields," I answer in reply.

Han smacks Luke's arm away and gestures to the back with his thumb. "Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed!"

Moments later, Han pulls the lever, and the stars elongate before turning to the familiar blue and white smoke as we enter hyperspace, leaving Tatooine and the two Star Destroyers behind.

* * *

 ** _Death Star; Alderaan System_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Admiral Motti enters the quiet control room and bows before Governor Tarkin, who stands before the huge wall screen displaying the green planet of Alderaan.

"We've entered the Alderaan system," Motti reports.

Tarkin then turns around to watch as Vader and two Deathtroopers enter with Princess Leia and Katooni. Their hands are both bound together, Katooni in Force binders, and at the sight of Tarkin they narrow their gazes angrily.

"Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board," Leia states tauntingly.

Tarkin allows himself a small smirk at her idealism and temper, naive and foolish as it was. "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life. Or either of your lives."

"I'm surprised you even had the courage to take the responsibility for yourself Tarkin," Katooni retorts.

Tarkin glances at her with a stiff frown before turning around, taking a few steps and gesturing around the room proudly."Princess Leia, before the execution of you and your Jedi protector, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now!"

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers," Leia states confidently.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first," he retorts with a smile. "Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

"What?!" Katooni breathes out in horror.

"No! Alderaan is peaceful!" Leia protests nervously. "We have no weapons. You can't possibly..."

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" he growls, marching up to her menacingly.

Leia backs up instinctively in response to his threatening advance, but is stopped by the form of Darth Vader standing behind her. Katooni flares furiously and moves forwards, but the two Deathtroopers harshly pull her back, keeping her in place with hands gripping her arms.

"I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time," Tarkin says, dangerously quiet. "Where is the Rebel base?"

Leia glances nervously up at Tarkin, and then towards Alderaan, her heart racing. She sends a brief glance towards Katooni, who is looking as helpless as she is. The former Jedi looks at her sadly in defeat, giving a subtle nod of her head unknown to anyone else.

"Dantooine," Leia finally says, lowering her head shamefully. "They're on Dantooine."

Vader glances at her for a moment, and then looks at Katooni. Before he could comment, Tarkin smiles triumphantly and looks up to the Sith Lord.

"There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable," he states smugly, turning towards Motti. "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

Katooni and Leia both widen their eyes in horror, gaping at the Grand Moff with disbelieving eyes.

"What?!" Leia exclaims.

"How could you do that?!" Katooni demands furiously.

"You're far too trusting," Tarkin replies, waving a patronizing finger at them. "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"No!" Leia whimpers, moving forwards only to be pulled back firmly by Vader.

Katooni makes one last desperate attempt to jump at Tarkin but is firmly kept in place by the Deathtroopers, and hangs her head in helpless resignation, struggling to keep the tears from falling.

In the main control room of the Death Star, technicians and other workers were pressing various buttons and switches.

"Commence primary ignition," one of them orders.

A button is pressed which switches on a panel of lights. A helmeted Imperial soldier reaches overhead and pulls another lever, more being pulled. A low humming sound vibrates throughout the station as the Death Star's weapon is powered up.

* * *

Bail Organa stood with his wife Breha Organa, on the balcony of their palace, staring up at the sky in terror. A massive station no doubt constructed by the Empire loomed in orbit, a large cone on its side directly facing them. Bail recognized exactly what this space station was from a hologram only days before, and read the report from Scarif.

He knew that his fate was now inevitable.

As the citizens of the capital city around them screamed in terror, all rushing around in a desperate attempt to find some ship to take off, he could only hold his sobbing wife close to him, while unable to look away from their approaching doom.

"I'm so sorry Breha..." he whispers.

He was afraid, but he was doing everything he could to remain strong for his wife, and for his daughter, who he heard from Jarik was captured by Vader. No doubt she was on that station right now, being forced to watch as her home planet, and everything she held dear, was destroyed.

"I love you Bail..." Breha sobs.

"I love you too," he replies, and upon seeing the green lasers beginning to form on the Death Star's surface he shut his eyes tightly.

"Keep fighting the good fight..." he whispers, as if he was speaking to Leia, to Katooni, to Obi-Wan, Yoda, and to Jarik.

The Death Star fires its green laser.

* * *

 ** _Millenium Falcon; Hyperspace_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Obi-Wan and Mara were watching Luke practice using his new lightsaber with a small training remote that the old master brought with them from his hut. Luke was holding his lightsaber up in front of him, facing the remote as it floats around him when something happened.

Obi-Wan clutches at his stomach faintly as if in pain, stumbling over towards a seat to hold his head, as if he had a headache. Mara had a similar reaction, letting it a quiet gasp of shock and horror, and collapses into a nearby chair, hugging her sides. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes but she blinks furiously, pushing them away.

Luke immediately turns his lightsaber off, which prompts the remote to go still, and rushes over to the two Jedi worriedly.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" he asks in concern, glancing between the two.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced," Obi-Wan says gravely, his gaze hollow. "I fear something terrible has happened."

"I felt it too..." Mara whispers. "There was so much terror and... so much death..."

* * *

 ** _Ahch-To; Unknown Regions_**

 **Jarik POV...**

I felt it as soon as it happened. I could see the explosion clear in my mind.

A vision flashes through my mind, showing a massive superlaser slamming into a planet, which explodes instantly upon impact. I stagger backwards as waves of terror and pain flow through the Force.

Everything that I'm feeling makes me gasp in shock, breathing heavily as I was forced into a crouching position, staring at the ground with wide eyes.

"Oh Force..." I breathe out, horrified. "What have you done...?"

* * *

 _That's so sad, Alderaan is destroyed! And everyone is able to tell that it happened!_ _And those final moments between Bail and Breha Organa... so sad._

 _Would've made it the event even more heartbreaking if the movie actually showed the reaction from Alderaan's surface, but there was no background yet before the movie so they couldn't really. :(_


	8. Chapter 7 - Jedi Training

**_Death Star; Alderaan System_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Darth Vader steps into his private chambers and immediately heads straight for the holoprojector. He steps onto it and kneels down, and a large hologram of the Emperor's head appears before him in the otherwise dimly lit space.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" he asks respectively.

 _"I hear that the Death Star test... went well,"_ he muses.

"The weapon is complete," he reports, hiding his disgust of it. "The planet of Alderaan, and its house of traitors, is no more."

 _"So it would seem... I could feel it across the star systems..."_ Sidious says with a smile, before refocusing his gaze on Vader. _"And what of Governor Tarkin?"_

"He continues to operate well with command of the Death Star... though I believe his arrogance continues to grow," Vader says.

 _"He feels a sense of power in the Death Star,"_ he agrees with a nod. _"No doubt he will eventually come to the conclusion that it gives him the right to rule. Tarkin continues to serve me well... but he will believe himself superior in time."_

"And if that time comes?" Vader asks.

 _"Once the rebellion is crushed, we shall have him eliminated,"_ Sidious states firmly. _"Then no one can ever again oppose us."_

"But what of Jarik Shan? He remains hidden," Vader points out.

 _"Ahhh... and so he does. But do not worry my apprentice, you shall face him soon enough,"_ he replies, a gleeful smirk crossing his face. _"Thrawn's research into the Unknown Regions has granted us an advantage. Soon, his hiding place will be found."_

Vader bows his head, feeling a sense of content at the knowledge. "I understand, my Master."

* * *

 _ **Millenium Falcon; Hyperspace**_

 **Mara POV...**

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" Luke asks in concern, glancing between the two of us.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced," Obi-Wan says gravely, his gaze hollow. "I fear something terrible has happened."

"I felt it too..." I whisper, horrified. "There was so much terror and... so much death..."

"You.. better get on with your exercises," Obi-Wan tells Luke with a weak gesture.

Luke looks at us in concern, but I offer him a reassuring look, and he reluctantly heads back over to the training remote. As he gets it set up again with his lightsaber, I hug myself to try and keep out the feelings through the Force that came, finding it unbearable. I don't know what happened, only that so many people died. I glance over at Obi-Wan nervously, about to ask him about it when Han walks into the room with a grin on his face.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em," he says cockily, leaning against the wall.

None of us were really paying attention to them though, as Luke is once again intensely practicing with the lightsaber. Threepio was watching Chewbacca and Artoo playing a game of dejarik, while Obi-Wan and I continue to ponder over the feelings through the Force.

"Don't everyone thank me at once," he adds sarcastically. "Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours."

"Thank you," I tell him.

"Finally, someone with a sense of gratitude," he says with a smile.

I roll my eyes in response, the pain slowly beginning to fade away again. Glancing over, I notice Chewbacca seems very pleased with himself as he rests his arms over his head, having just made a pretty good move.

"Now be careful, Artoo," Threepio says.

Artoo then makes his own play, getting one of his holographic monsters to move forwards. The monster grabs one of Chewbacca's creatures and then slams it overhead with a shrill cry. Immediately, Chewbacca begins growling and roaring in frustration, and I raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you," Threepio tells the Wookiee.

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee," Han interrupts.

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid!" Threepio protests.

"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose," he replies with a smirk, and Chewie nods in agreement, feeling smug. "Wookiees are known to do that."

"I see your point, sir," Threepio hastily says after a moments consideration. "I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win."

"Wimp," I mutter to myself.

Facing forwards again, I look on as Luke stands in the middle of room, his lightsaber held in front of him as he stares intently at the remote. Obi-Wan and I both watch him from the corner, analyzing his movements and reaction time. Curious, Han also watches the training session.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him," Obi-Wan advises.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asks.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands," he replies.

"Think of it like rushing water. The water will always flow, but you can direct its direction with some effort," I comment.

Luke nods in understanding, and Obi-Wan glances at me, a little impressed. I send him a small grin and lean over. "Dad told me that once."

"Yes, I can imagine so," he states with a nod, smiling mischievously. "I'm the one who told him that."

I roll my eyes in response, although my face does turn slightly red sheepishly. Still, I look on as Luke faces down the training remote. Suspended at eye level, the remote hovers in place before him, moving around slowly. It suddenly makes a lightning-swift lunge and stops within a foot of Luke's face. To his credit, Luke doesn't take the bait and remains still, and the remote backs off. Luke watches as the remote slowly hovers around, and then suddenly makes another lunge, this time emitting a red laser. Luke doesn't react in time and gets shot in the leg, causing him to stumble slightly with a brief hiss of pain.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid," Han says with a laugh.

"Ha!" I retort with my own laugh. "If only you knew."

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke questions, turning off his lightsaber momentarily.

"Look kids, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything," he retorts doubtfully. Me and Obi-Wan share an amused smile as he continues on. "There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny."

"You don't always have to see something to know it's there," I challenge.

"Yeah, and that's called superstition, which just a wild bantha chase," he retorts. "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

"I suggest you try it again, Luke," Obi-Wan advises.

He stands up and walks over to the wall, where he has a helmet hanging. I perk up in amusement upon seeing a blast shield down on it, and watch eagerly as he places it on Luke's head, covering his eyes.

"This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct," he continues.

Luke scoffs in disbelief. "With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them!" Obi-Wan urges.

Han skeptically shakes his head, and I throw him a confident look. "Just wait and see Solo."

Obi-Wan comes to sit back down beside me, and we watch as Luke prepares himself. With a deep breath, he brings up his lightsaber and then activates it, causing the remote to immediately spring into action. The remote hovers around for a few moments, and Luke blindly attempts to hit it by swinging his lightsaber around. The remote fires off a laserbolt in retaliation, which hits Luke on the back of his leg. He in pain and stumbles, clutching at his leg in frustration, and Han shakes his head again.

"Stretch out with your feelings!" Obi-Wan says.

"Remember what I said about the water," I remind him.

Taking our advice, Luke then stands frozen in place. The remote hovers around elusively for a few moments, and then makes a dive at Luke. It fires off three laser shots, which Luke actually manages to deflect with ease. I smile at him as the remote backs up and send Han a wink, causing him to roll his eyes in dismissal. Luke turns off his lightsaber and takes the helmet off while Obi-Wan stands up with his own smile.

"You see? You can do it," he congratulates.

"I call it luck," Han says dismissively.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck," Obi-Wan states.

"Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else," he retorts firmly.

"Alright hotshot, would you like a demonstration?" I ask, standing up.

"By all means little lady, go on ahead!" he says, gesturing wildly.

Obi-Wan smiles in amusement as I stand in the center of the room, and Luke watches on curiously. I pick up the remote from out of the air and change the settings to the highest level it could go, releasing it and letting it float once again.

"Highest level dude," I say with a grin.

"The highest level?!" Luke asks incredulously.

"With your eyes closed I imagine?" Obi-Wan asks knowingly.

"You bet Master," I tell him.

"This is not gonna end well kid," Han remarks, crossing his arms in amusement.

"For your ego, which is correct!" I add with a grin, and he frowns in response. Chewbacca chuckles in amusement, and Han looks at him incredulously.

"Oh really?" he demands.

"You should take notes Luke. She's trained with one of the best," Obi-Wan advises.

Facing the remote, I close my eyes and then pull my lightsaber off of my belt. Holding it up, I stretch my senses out through the Force and then activate my lightsaber, letting the purple blade spring forth. Instantly the remote moves into action, and I keep myself focused on it using only the Force, keeping my eyes closed the entire time. Then the remote launches into action with its red lasers.

Using the Force, I predict every shot that travels for me, and quickly swing my lightsaber around to block them. The remote whirls around and keeps dashing forth from one side of me to the other, trying to confuse me while constantly firing. Still I keep pace with it, either deflecting the shots with quick swipes of my lightsaber or leaning my head out of the way to avoid them. Finally I twirl around, raising my foot to kick the remote out of the air, where it clatters against the wall. I then deactivate my lightsaber, signaling the remote to turn off.

Satisfied, I open my eyes and look at the assembled group to gauge their reactions. Luke is gaping in bewilderment, and Obi-Wan is nodding his head with an approving smile. Chewbacca was growling, impressed, but the look on Han's face was absolutely priceless. He was shocked and surprised, his face showing that all, although he tried to keep a level of indifference. Still, he was also begrudgingly impressed by my performance, which I take in stride.

"Alright, I admit that was impressive," he says with a nod. "But that still doesn't mean there's a mystical power controlling everything."

I shake my head in exasperation, a little amused at his stubbornness. "Alright, I'll take it."

"That was insane!" Luke adds in amazement. "How did you do all of that? I could barely block a single shot!"

"Practice," I answer with a casual shrug.

"I don't know if I could ever do that," he replies uncertainly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Luke. I've been training ever since I was four years old. You did better than me on my first try, so you have talent," I reassure him, and he smiles back at me.

"Thanks," he replies gratefully.

"All you need Luke is more practice and experience," Obi-Wan says. "With enough training, I am certain that you can become a great Jedi."

"You know, I did feel something," he admits, turning towards Obi-Wan. "I could almost see the remote."

He smiles, laying a hand on his shoulder. "That's good. You've already taken your first step into a larger world."

* * *

 ** _Death Star; Alderaan System_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Tarkin was sitting at a chair in the conference room, pondering over a few files in front of him, with Darth Vader and two Deathtroopers standing nearby. The door opens to allow Imperial Officer 'Cass' to enter the room, and he looks up upon his entry.

"Yes?" Tarkin asks.

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time," he reports neutrally. "They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems."

As Officer Cass leaves the conference room, Tarkin gets up from the table with a furious glare in his eyes, taking a few steps in Vader's direction.

"She lied! She lied to us!" he says angrily.

"I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion," Vader retorts, dismissing his anger.

"And what of the Jedi?" Tarkin demands. "Has she broken yet?"

"She has not been a Jedi in a considerable time, yet her resistance is still quite impressive," he replies. "She and the princess both share a close friendship."

"Then use the Jedi against Organa," he orders fiercely. "It will be her Jedi friend's life on the line this time."

"If she refused to give information at the risk of her entire planet, then she will not break with threats of executing her friend," Vader states in disagreement.

Tarkin scowls in frustration, a vein bulging in his otherwise calm and stoic face. "Fine. Then terminate her. Immediately!"

* * *

 _Little bit of a shorter chapter, I know. But I just wanted to keep it within the same theme. Next chapter will be much more intense._


	9. Chapter 8 - That's no Moon

**_Alderaan System_**

 **Mara POV...**

I decided to go up front and into the cockpit with Han and Chewie once they said we were approaching Alderaan. Mainly so that once we exit hyperspace, I can let Senator Organa know that it's me incase they're suspicious.

"Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines," Han says.

He pulls back on the hyperdrive lever, and the stars lengthen into streams before returning to normal, the blue clouds disappearing as we exit from hyperspace. To our surprise and confusion, what greets us is not the planet of Alderaan, but an asteroid field. The Falcon shakes as asteroids pummel it.

"What the...?" Ham asks incredulously. "Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts."

A sinking feeling fills my stomach as I come to a realization, and I gasp in horror upon realizing what happened. The Death Star... they used it on Alderaan!

Han looks at me in confusion. "What's wrong, you scared of asteroids or something?"

"What's going on?" Luke suddenly asks.

I look back as he enters the cockpit, and Obi-Wan comes in behind him. I look over at Obi-Wan with horrified eyes, and he glances back at me as well in grim realization.

"Our position is correct, except... no, Alderaan!" Han states, baffled.

"What do you mean? Where is it?" Luke asks.

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away," he explains in exasperation.

"What? How?" he asks again.

"Destroyed by the Empire!" Obi-Wan reveals grimly.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..." Han scoffs in disagreement.

"Or the Death Star," I interrupt, hiding my fear.

"The what?" Han asks in confusion. Before I could answer, the console flashes with an alarm, and Han turns his attention to it. "There's another ship coming in."

"Maybe they know what happened."

"It's an Imperial fighter," Obi-Wan states.

Chewbacca lets out a bark of concern as an explosion blasts against the side of the ship. Moments later, a TIE Fighter soars last the cockpit viewport and in front of us.

"It followed us!" Luke exclaims.

"No, that's just a TIE Fighter. They don't have hyperdrives," I correct him.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han questions.

The TIE Fighter shoots ahead of us, and we keep a quick pace behind it. A sinking feeling begins to rise in my gut, one of dread.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble," Luke says in concern.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam it's transmissions," Han orders.

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range," Obi-Wan advises.

"Imperials never break protocol though. There has to be a reason it's here," I tell him.

We keep zooming through space after the TIE Fighter, now outside of the asteroid field. While Han is readying the Falcon's weapons, the feeling of foreboding continues to grow, and my gaze is drawn ahead to a star.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own," Obi-Wan says, furrowing a brow.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something," Luke suggests.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us," Han states determinedly.

As we continue racing after the TIE Fighter, the Star my gaze was drawn too begins to grow larger, and I widen my eyes in alarm upon realizing what it is.

"Look at him. He's headed for that small moon!" Luke points out.

"I think I can get him before he gets there... he's almost in range," Han says.

The small moon begins to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station, one that I recognize from Scarif. I look at Obi-Wan nervously, watching as realization dawns on his face.

"That's no moon," he says quietly. "It's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station," Han argues.

"But it is!" I shoot back in alarm. "That's the Death Star! I just came across it a couple of days ago!"

The shape of the Death Star is very clear now, the massive laser dish on its side facing in our direction. At this point Han and Luke have also realized what it is, their eyes slowly filling with fear and unease. The TIE Fighter is long since forgotten at this point.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Luke says nervously.

"Yeah, I think your right," Han mutters, furiously flipping a few switches. "Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power."

Before they could do anything, the ship begins to shudder and is directed straight for the Death Star. I let out a muffled curse as I realize we've been caught in a tractor beam.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke exclaims.

"They've got us in a tractor beam!" I tell him.

"But there's gotta be something we can do!" he suggests.

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!" Han states determinedly.

Obi-Wan leans over and puts a hand on Han's shoulder.

"You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting," Obi-Wan advises.

"You're a smuggler right Han?" I ask, as he looks up at me. "There's gotta be some sort of hiding places stashed away someone one this hunk of junk right?"

Han sighs, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, sure are little lady- and this ship is not a hunk of junk!"

"Whatever, let's just get to them!"

"Follow me then," Han says.

He and Chewie get out of their seats and rush out of the cockpit. The rest of us quickly follow down the hallway, and are met with the sight of Artoo and Threepio. The latter of course is completely freaking out about the situation.

"What's happening out here? Are we under attack? Oh, this was a terrible idea! We'll be dismantled for sure!" he whines.

"Oh just shut up," Han snaps, crouching down to the ground.

"Well that wasn't very polite," he complains, and if he was human I could imagine him frowning.

Han and Chewie both work to pull up a panel from the ground that was otherwise fairly invisible from sight.

"Alright, in you go tin can," Han states.

"Preposterous! I am not going down in such a filthy- AAHH!"

Threepio is cut off from his rant as Artoo pushes him down into the compartment, quickly following after him. I direct Luke down there next, and he's followed quickly by Chewie.

"There's another compartment just over there," Han says, pointing at it.

"I've got it," Obi-Wan replies.

Han then moves over to the next compartment as Chewie closes theirs up. I help Han lift up the third compartment, and he gestures down there sarcastically.

"Ladies first?"

I roll my eyes but jump into the compartment, and Han follows right afterwards, pulling it shut behind us.

"I bet you're real pleased now at being in a confined space with a pretty lady huh?" I ask him.

"What?!" Han asks incredulously, whipping around to face me. "Ok first of all, this is no time to be joking around! And second of all, you're way too young for me anyways!"

I shrug my shoulders in amusement. "Well, at least that proves you aren't a worthless piece of scum like most."

Han sighs in aggravation, and I allow myself a grin.

* * *

 ** _Death Star; Alderaan System_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Tarkin steps up to his desk and pushes a button to receive a call over the intercom.

"Yes?"

 _"We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system. It's markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley,"_ the officer reports, closing the transmission.

"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. She may yet be of some use to us," Vader reasons.

* * *

Vader approaches the troopers alongside an Imperial commander as an officer steps out of the Falcon, greeting him with a formal stance, giving his report.

"There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned," the officer reports.

"Did you find any droids?" Vader questions.

"No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned," he theorizes.

"Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked," Vader orders firmly.

"Yes, sir," he replies with a nod.

Vader then glances upwards at the ship, a heavy frown forming underneath his mask.

"I sense something... a presence I haven't felt since..." he murmurs to himself.

Honing in on the Force presence, he quickly detects another close by, both of which seem to be trying to hide their Force signatures. It's been a while but... the sensation is still familiar. Vader then turns quickly and exits the hangar.

"Get me a scanning crew in here on the double," the officer orders. "I want every part of this ship checked!"

* * *

 **Mara POV...**

Me and Han remain silent as we wait out the marching stormtroopers, listening for them. I'm also using the Force to keep tabs on them, and once he last stormtrooper is out of the ship I nod my head.

"Clear," I say quietly.

Han stands up and pushes the panel aside, pulling himself out part of the way. I do the same to stand beside him, and look over to find Luke and Obi-Wan doing the same.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments," Luke remarks.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them," Han says, scoffing. "This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," Obi-Wan says, pulling himself out.

"Dang fool. I knew that you were going to say that!" Han mutters in exasperation.

"Who's the more foolish... the fool or the fool who follows him?" he retorts with a raised eyebrow.

Han shakes his head, muttering to himself irritably, while I allow myself an amused smile. Chewbacca pokes his head out from Luke's compartment with a bark of agreement. Once Han climbs out of the compartment I do so as well, and then move over to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan... did you sense him?" I ask quietly, looking at him uneasily.

"Yes Mara, I did," he replies grimly.

"What are we going to do? I'm betting he wasn't fooled by our force shields," I point out.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," he says with a reassuring look. "For now, we have to focus on getting the ship out of here."

"Alright," I say in reluctant agreement.

I'm worried about Vader finding us, and I'm not eager at the prospect of facing him. However Obi-Wan does have a point in that we have to focus on escape first.

"So what're we gonna do?" Luke asks.

"Well, they've likely checked the navicomputer and the flight log, probably found the escape pods to be jettisoned as well. May figure this as a decoy ship," Han states.

"Well, how are we gonna release the tractor beam? If we walk out of here we're toast!" Luke points out.

"Not exactly," I state, thinking about the procedure. "They'll bring a scanning crew aboard next, make sure the ship is completely clear. We can use that to our advantage."

"I think I know where you're going with this," Han remarks.

I nod my head. "Yup. We knock out the scanning crew, lure up a few stormtroopers and then infiltrate the station to release the tractor beam."

"You mean wear stormtrooper armor?" Luke asks. "I don't know if all of us could fit."

"That's true. Me and Chewie definitely won't be wearing the armor," I say in agreement.

"There are two guards at the ramp. That means Han and Luke will be wearing the armor," Obi-Wan tells us.

"How do you know that?" Han asks.

"The Force," I answer with a grin, and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just get on with the plan. I'm getting a lot more than I bargained for on this trip anyways," he grumbles.

"They're coming," Obi-Wan says.

Hearing that, we all make ourselves scarce near the entry ramp, waiting as the scanning crew came aboard. I shoved Luke back behind a wall as he scrambled around, still new to the whole thing.

"You really are a farm boy," I tell him quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks.

"You're determined, eager, clunky, and kinda cute," I reply in amusement.

Luke glances away with a hint of a blush on his face, and I snicker to myself before looking forwards. I can already sense that Luke has never dealt with pretty girls his age before, and he has no idea how to act around them. On the other side of the entry ramp, Han was shaking his head in annoyance, blaster held in his hands, Chewbacca right behind him.

I waited for the scanning officers as they marched up the ramp, carrying the clunking scanning machine. For a moment I stop to give the scanner a condescending look. Honestly, my Dad can develop a high tech scanner that's no bigger than the average Imperial blaster. Yet the Empire can't even do that with all their resources? Give me a break.

I pull back my focus once the officers come into view, and then leap into action. Dashing out from behind the wall, I charge at one officer and kick him in the back of the leg. He barely has a moment to cry out before I yank him into a headlock, keeping a hand over his mouth to muffle his scream. It takes several seconds, but using my headlock and the Force, I quickly knock him unconscious.

Chewbacca has charged out at the second officer, grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. He was also knocked unconscious from the brute force of the impact. We both launched into our attacks at the same time, giving both officers no time to retaliate.

With both officers subdued, the scanner fell from the hands and hit the floor with a loud thud. Hoping to attract more attention, Han then kicks the scanner so that it falls onto its side, creating an even louder sound.

"Hey down there! Could you give us a hand with this?" he calls out.

After a few moments the two stormtrooper guards begin making their way up the ramp. Once they enter the ship, they only have enough time to look at us before Han shoots them both with his blaster. I jump in surprise and quickly check the downed troopers, sighing in relief afterwards.

"You're so lucky you didn't leave any marks on their armor," I tell Han in exasperation.

"Course I didn't," Han replies smugly, and I roll my eyes.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

In the command center overlooking the hanger bay, which the Falcon was stationed in, a gantry officer glances out of the viewport and down into the hanger. He frowns upon not seeing the stormtroopers at their assigned posts, and activates his comlink.

"TX-four-one-two. Why aren't you at your post?" He asks, receiving no response after a moment. "TX-four-one-two, do you copy?"

A stormtrooper then walks down the ramp of the Falcon and looks up at the command center. He tilts his head and then bangs his head against his helmet. The gantry officer sighs in annoyance and moves for the door, looking at his aide.

"Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do," he says.

Stepping up to the door, he slides it open to be greeted with the sight of Chewbacca. The gantry officer stumbles backwards in alarm, fumbling for his blaster when Chewie howls and throws him aside effortlessly. The aide immediately reaches for his blaster, but is quickly gunned down by Han, who comes up behind Chewie and dressed as an Imperial stormtrooper. Obi-Wan, Mara and the droids enter the room, quickly followed by Luke, also dressed as a stormtrooper. He closes the door quickly and then removes his helmet.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here," Luke scolds.

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around," Han scoffs.

"You say that now," Mara says in exasperation.

"We found the computer outlet, sir," Threepio reports.

Obi-Wan brings up some information on the computer, and a map of the station appears on the monitor. He and Mara begin to inspect it carefully, looking over the different routes and rooms. Threepio and Artoo look over the control panel, and the astromech finds something that makes him whistle wildly.

"Plug in Artoo. You should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network," Mara states.

Artoo beeps in response and plugs into the astromech socket. He begins shifting through the information, beeping a response for Threepio to translate.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor," Threepio says, and the computer monitor rapidly flashes different readouts. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Mara looks at it thoughtfully, nodding to herself. "From the looks of things it seems to be a straight path up to the tractor beam."

"Very well Mara," Obi-Wan says with a nod, turning to face her and Luke. "I don't think you or the boys can help. I must go alone."

"Whatever you say. I've done more than what I bargained for on this trip already," Han says nonchalantly.

"Are you sure Obi-Wan?" Mara asks in concern. "What about... the danger here?"

"That is why you must stay here," he replies.

"But I want to go with you," Luke insists.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids," he says.

"But he can..." Luke protests.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan," Obi-Wan states, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Your destinies lie along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you... always."

Luke and Mara watch him depart, feeling a little saddened. As the door slams shut, Mara can't help the feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong...


	10. Chapter 9 - Prison Break

_**Death Star - Alderaan System**_

 **Mara POV...**

The bad feeling in my chest continues to grow once Obi-Wan leaves the room, making me feel uneasy. I do my best to hide my worries from the others, Luke especially, when Chewbacca lets out a roar.

"Boy you said it, Chewie," Han say in apparent agreement. "Where did you two dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man!" Luke says instantly.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble," he scoffs.

"As if anyone here expected to be dragged onto a planet-killing space station?" I retort, crossing my arms. "Besides, you weren't offering any ideas."

"Little lady, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up," he says dismissively.

"Who do you think-" Luke starts to say, getting irritated.

He's interrupted as Artoo begins to whistle and beep, getting my attention. Me and Luke move over to the droids, and I furrow a brow at what Artoo is saying.

"What is it?" Luke asks.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says 'I found her,' and keeps repeating, 'they're here,'" Threepio translates.

"Well, who... who has he found?" he asks.

Artoo whistles a frantic reply and I widen my eyes in surprise, interrupted Threepio before he could translate.

"Princess Leia?" I exclaim.

"The princess? She's here?" Luke also asks incredulously.

"Princess? What's going on?" Han demands, sitting up.

"Shush!" I snap, and he goes quiet, probably more from surprise than actually obeying. "Artoo, where is she?"

"Level 5. Detention block AA23," Threepio translates. "She's also imprisoned with a woman named Katooni, who's listed as a Jedi. I'm afraid they're scheduled to be terminated."

"Katooni?" I ask in surprise.

I've heard of her from my dad before. She was a youngling from the Clone Wars that he once taught along with mom, and he also rescued her from the Jedi Temple when it fell. She went on the become a handmaiden for Leia afterwards.

"Oh, no! We've got to do something!" Luke exclaims.

"Hold on a second. Princess- Jedi- what are you talking about?" Han demands with a frown.

"The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message. We've got to help her!" Luke insists.

"Princess Leia of Alderaan. She's who we're delivering the plans to. Katooni is one of her handmaidens," I explain more clearly. "Artoo, what's the fastest way to get there?"

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas," Han interrupts. "The old man wants us to wait right here."

"But he didn't know she was here. Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?" Luke asks in exasperation.

"I'm not going anywhere," Han states, kicking back in his chair.

"Oh my gosh you're such a child!" I sigh irritably, making Han look over in surprise. "They're going to die within the hour! You were all for a fight, now oh just want to stay and lounge your butt off?!"

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind!" Han snaps angrily, his pride hurt.

"But they're going to kill her!" Luke protests.

"Better her than me!" he retorts.

I groan in frustration, running a hand down my face while Luke paces around in aggravation. I glare irritably at Han's back, fed up on having to deal with people like him.

People like him...

A small grin pulls at my lips as I move quietly over to Han, leaning over his shoulder.

"She's rich," I say quietly.

Chewbacca growls curiously at the comment, and I smile upon sensing Han's interest growing.

"Rich?" he asks.

He's trying to hide his interest with suspicion, but I can tell he's hooked on now. Luke nods eagerly, catching on.

"Yes! Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be…" he trails off.

"What?" he demands.

"Plenty of money to cover your debt to Jabba," I remark, and he whips his gaze to me.

"How do you know that?!" he demands.

"Oh please, I can recognize a man running from debt when I see 'em," I say casually. "Look, Leila's rich, and my dad can also get his hands on a good amount of credits. You'll have more money than you can imagine.

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!" he comments doubtfully.

"You'll get it!" Luke states.

"I better!" Han says warningly.

"You will," he promises.

"All right, kids. But you'd better be right about this," he reluctantly agrees.

"All right," Luke nods.

"What's your plan little lady?" Han asks me.

I look around the room for a moment with a critical eye, spotting two pairs of binders on the console.

"Luke, get those binders over there," I tell him.

"Both of them?" he asks.

"Yeah, both," I confirm with a nod. "Give one pair to me and put the other pair on Chewie."

Luke does so, and then moves over to Chewbacca. I take my cowl and then wrap it around my waist so that it covers my lightsaber underneath it. As I'm placing the cuffs over my own wrists, I hear a roar, and Luke backs away uneasily.

"Okay. Han, you put these on," he says quickly, handing the binders to Han.

Han glances at me for a moment, and I raise a brow at him.

"Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what they have in mind," he says.

Chewbacca growls quietly, a sense of worry and nervousness overcoming him, but he remains still enough for Han to place the binders on.

"You two are going to 'imprison' me and Chewie in the detention level," I state.

"This is nuts," Han sighs, collecting his blaster.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Luke asks.

"Of course it will!" I reply with a smile. "My Dad tried the same trick a few years ago."

"Good for him," Han mutters sarcastically.

"Oh don't be such a gundark," I retort, rolling my eyes.

"Master Luke, sir! Pardon me for asking... but, ah... what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?" Threepio asks anxiously.

"Lock the door!" he replies casually.

"And hope they don't have blasters," Han adds with a grin.

"That isn't very reassuring," Threepio complains.

I shake my head, but move forwards to the door with Chewie. Luke and Han put on their helmets and march up to the door, and we all walk out into the hallway. Han holds Chewie's arm while Luke holds mine, both doing their best to appear firm in their stances.

Luke's fumbling every so often almost makes me sigh in exasperation.

They entire trip to the detention level is in silence, which is perfectly fine. Imperial's aren't allowed to be anything but cold and professional while on duty, so silence is typical. Along the way though, the silence was broken when Chewbacca roared at an approaching mouse droid, sending it racing away with a frighten squeal.

Upon reaching the elevators which will take us to the detention area, Han and Luke try to look inconspicuous in their armor as we wait for an elevator to open. Troopers, bureaucrats, and droids bustle about, ignoring us completely. A few glance at Chewbacca with varying levels of disgust, not many bothering to hide it, and I glare right back at them.

Thankfully, the door opens quickly enough, allowing us all to stop on without any trouble. While doing so, Luke fumbles irritably with his helmet.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet!" he whines.

One Imperial officer attempts to board as well, but Han waves him off, gesturing to Chewbacca and me. Once the door closes, I throw Luke an amused look.

"Yeah, you're not the first one to complain about that either," I remark.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Several Imperial officers walk through the wide main passageway. They pass several stormtroopers and a droids along the way, oblivious to the extra presence with them. At the far end of the hallway, Obi-Wan quietly sneaks through the corridor, disappearing like he was never there.

* * *

 **Mara POV…**

On our way down we continue to remain in silence, and I watch the floor number quickly changing.

"This is not going to work," Han says quietly.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke asks in bewilderment.

"I did say so before!" he snaps.

"No you didn't," I scoff.

Before Han could retort, the elevator doors open to reveal the detention level. We step out of the elevator, gaining the attention of the officers standing at the control console. The one in charge slowly approaches, eyes narrowed as he analyzes me and Chewie.

"Where are you taking the girl and this... thing?" he demands.

Chewie growls a bit at the remark but Han nudges him to shut up.

"Prisoner transfer from cell block 1138," Luke states.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it," the officer replies.

The officer goes back to his console and begins to punch in the information. He waves forwards a few officers, who come over to us with blasters out, ready to imprison us. At least, that's what they think. I quickly scan the room, noting all of the officers, cameras, security alarms and turrets, taking it in with a small smile. I send Luke a quick, shark-like grin, making him feel nervous for a moment. Using the Force, I then rip apart mine and Chewie's binders, leaping into action. Chewie also roars, punching one of the surprised officers away.

"Look out! They're loose!" Han exclaims.

"He's going to pull us all apart!" Luke adds, gesturing to Chewbacca.

Not like either of them are helping to stop us anyways.

"Go get them!" Han shouts, handing Chewie his laser rifle.

I jump forwards at one of the guards and pop up on my feet, delivering quick jabs against his abdomen, knocking the breath out of him. I then kick him to the side, and whip around to slam my foot into the face of another. Laser fire quickly erupts in the room as the others begin firing. The officer at the station picks up a blaster, but I jump at him and perform a quick scissor move to knock him out of commission, ending it by slamming his head against the console.

Han and Chewie are blasting away with their rifles, taking out the security guards that rush in at the commotion, while Luke does his best to shoot the cameras and security features. One officer attempts to shoot me, but I quickly whip out my lightsaber to deflect the laser shot back at him, hitting him in the chest with it. He goes down with a cry, and I slice my lightsaber through the blaster of one of the last officers, kicking him against the wall. Han shoots him in the chest moments later, leaving the room cleared.

With that taken care of, I deactivate my lightsaber and rush forwards, the others doing the same. Luke grabs the officer I knocked unconscious and yanks him off the console, while Han moves up to the position right after.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess and handmaiden of yours is in," Han says, looking over the computer. "Here it is... cell 2187 and 2188. You go get her. I'll hold them here."

"I'll stay here to," I add in.

I can tell Han wants to argue, but he forgoes it with an irritated sigh as the comlink starts beeping. Luke races down the hallway in search of the cells while Han pulls off his helmet, and answers the call.

"Uh, everything is under control. Situation normal," he reports.

 _"What happened?"_ an officer questions.

"Uh... had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now," Han replies with a nervous stammer. "We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?"

I whip around to stare at Han with wide eyes, and he grimaces at the comment, knowing full well how ridiculous it was, and catches my eye. I mouth an incredulous threat/question to him, and he gestures back helplessly.

 _"We're sending a squad up,"_ he states.

"Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now," Han replies nervously, and I smack my forehead with a groan. "Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak... very dangerous."

 _"Who is this? What's your operating number?"_ the officer demands suspiciously.

"Uhh..." he says uneasily, before sighing, grabbing his blaster and shooting the comlink.

"Terrific," I remark dryly.

"Boring conversation anyway," he mutters. "Luke! We're going to have company!"

"Reactor leak?" I hiss at him incredulously. "How are you?!"

"I was improvising, what else did you want me to say?" he demands.

"There are no reactors near the detention area!" I exclaim.

"Well I'd like to see you do better little lady!" he retorts.

"Oh I most certainly could!" I shoot back, hands on my hips as I glare at him.

*:*:*

 **3rd person POV...**

Luke stops in front of one of the cells and presses the button to open the door. Stepping inside, he's greeted with the sight of Princess Leia lying down on a hard bench in order to try and get some sleep. At the sound of the door opening, Leia drowsily looks up at Luke as he enters. Luke is frozen at the door, stunned by Leia's beauty as he gazes at her for several long moments, unsure of what to say. Leia on the other hand raises an eyebrow and props up on one arm.

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" she asks, ridiculing him.

"What?" Luke asks in confusion. "Oh the uniform!"

Luke pulls off his helmet and drops it on the ground, taking a step forwards. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

"You're who?" she asks in confusion.

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi and Mara Jade!" he explains quickly.

"Ben Kenobi and Mara Jade?" she asks, now wide awake. "Where are they?!"

"Come on!" he urges her.

They both rush out of the prison cell, and then Leia pulls him along to the cell beside hers.

"Wait! We have to rescue my friend!" she exclaims.

"Oh, right!" he realizes.

Luke moves up to the correct cell block and opens the door. Upon looking inside he frowns for a moment when he sees nobody there, and takes a step forwards. Within a moment, Katooni suddenly appears out of nowhere and kicks him into the wall, standing over him threateningly. He groans in surprise and pain, and she raises her foot to kick him in the head.

"Katooni, wait!" Leia exclaims.

Katooni freezes and looks over, surprised to see Leia standing right there.

"Leia?" she asks in bewilderment. "You're okay!"

She quickly gives Leia a relieved hug, which she returns just as happily.

"I'm perfectly fine," she says with a smile, before nodding at Luke. "You kind of just attacked our rescuer though."

"What?" Katooni asks, confused.

"Ow..." Luke groans, slowly getting to his feet. "Where the heck did that come from?"

"Oh," Katooni realizes sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Luke manages with a smile, although it was easy to tell that it's forced.

* * *

Darth Vader paces the room as Governor Tarkin and Colonel Yularen sit at the far end of the conference table.

"He is here," Vader states firmly.

"General Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Yularen questions. "How do you know this?"

"A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it, was in the presence of my old master," he explains bitterly. "I also felt another familiar presence."

"Surely he must be dead by now," Tarkin states with a frown.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Force," Vader warns him.

"The Jedi are extinct, their fire has gone out of the universe," he replies, getting up and patting Vader on the shoulder. "You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion, along with Jarik Shan."

Tarkin spits out the name with contempt and annoyance, his usually cold features morphing into an irritated frown. Any further conversation is halted when the intercom buzzes, which Tarkin answers.

"Yes."

 _"Governor Tarkin, we have an emergency alert in detention block AA23,"_ an officer reports.

"The princess!" he realizes. "Put all sections on alert!"

"Obi-Wan is here. The Force is with him," Vader insists.

"If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape," Tarkin says firmly.

"Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone!"

With a flurry of his cape, Vader storms out of the conference center and makes his way to face Obi-Wan. Yularen watches him go, a worried look on his face. He serves the Empire with all of his conviction and believes it to be a better path for peace and galactic order, but he also remembers working with his former Jedi General. He knows General Kenobi to be one of the better Jedi, who truly wanted to do good, and was also a decent leader in war.

Still, orders were orders, and the Jedi made their choice when they decided to try and assassinate the Chancellor.

* * *

 **Mara POV...**

An ominous buzzing sound coming from the other side of the elevator door gets our attention, and it doesn't take a genius to release that the stormtroopers are cutting their way through.

"Chewie!" Han exclaims. "Get behind me! Get behind me!"

"You two get behind me!" I add, pulling out my lightsaber.

A series of explosions knock a hole in the elevator door, allowing several Imperial troops to emerge. Han and Chewie fire their blasters at them through the smoke and flame. The first stormtrooper tries to fire back, but is shot dead by Han before he could get through. Even so, more and more stormtroopers begin to clamber past, ignoring the dead trooper as they push their way into the detention area.

I use my lightsaber to deflect incoming laser fire as the three of us back up into the hallway. I swing my lightsaber, hitting one red blaster bolt back at a stormtrooper and nailing him directly in the face. After that, the three of us run down the hallway towards the others, briefly recollecting ourselves as the stormtroopers do the same. I recognize Princess Leia, as well as her handmaiden Katooni, who I've never met before.

"Can't get out that way," Han states.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route," Lea remarks disapprovingly.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness," Han retorts condescendingly.

I roll my eyes, but quickly duck away from a laser bolt that slams overhead, showing me in sparks for a moment. The stormtroopers begin firing down from the end of the hall, while Han and Luke fire back with their blasters. Being the only one with a lightsaber I stand in the middle, of the corridor making it easier on the others as I block blaster fire. Luke pulls out his comlink as we continue to exchange fire with the stormtroopers, who are making their way down the corridor.

"C-3PO! C-3PO!" he calls.

 _"Yes sir?"_ Threepio replies.

"Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off! ... What was that? I didn't copy!"

 _"I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted."_

I swing my lightsaber down to bat away another bolt, furiously keeping the barrage of laser fire at bay. Han and Chewie keep firing back to take out a few stormtroopers, but more and more keep coming to replace them. Smoke begins filling the corridor from all of the chaos.

"There isn't any other way out!" Luke informs us.

"Well that's great! I can't hold them off forever guys!" I exclaim.

"Now what?" Han asks, blasting another trooper.

"This is some rescue," Leia scoffs. "When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"They're the brains, sweetheart!" Han snaps, gesturing to me and Luke.

"Well, I've been through worse," Katooni remarks. "Certainly not with a scoundrel though."

Normally I would make a comment or some sort of exaggerated gesture, but I'm far too preoccupied with keeping the stormtroopers at bay, constantly redirecting blaster fire. Leia suddenly grabs Luke's gun and fires at a small grate in the wall next to Han, almost frying him.

"What the kriff are you doing?" he shouts angrily.

"Somebody has to save our skins!" she retorts. She then storms across the corridor, firing her blaster, and I have to jump away in surprise as one shot barely grazes me. "Into the garbage chute, fly boy!"

She tosses Luke back the blaster and then jumps through the narrow opening as Han and Chewbacca look on in bafflement.

"See you soon boys and girl!" Katooni says, diving down next. Chewbacca moves forwards and sniffs the garbage chute, growling nervously.

"Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell!" Han exclaims. "Get in there and don't worry about it!"

Han gives him a kick and Chewie disappears into the tiny opening. Luke and Han continue firing away, and I deflect blaster fire as we hold them off for a moment longer.

"Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her!" Han tells us furiously. "Get in there!"

Luke ducks past blaster fire and jumps into the chute. I make my way over next, deflecting few final laser bolts and then deactivate my lightsaber. With more grace than the others, I jump down into the chute and begin sliding down, Han's whooping yell telling me he came down moments afterwards. Reaching the end of the chute, I prepare myself for a landing...

And drop into a trash compactor.


	11. Chapter 10 - Trash Compactor

**_Trash Compactor - Death Star_**

 **Mara POV...**

I look around the area I just landed in with disgust, seeing all of the garbage and much sewage lying around. Sensing Han approaching, I move out of the way as he tumbles into the room, landing on a pile of muck. Luke and Chewbacca are already stumbling around looking for an exit, the Wookiee noticing a small hatchway and moving over to it, desperately attempting to open it. Han gets up, looking over at Leia in displeasure as Katooni helps to support her.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered!" he scoffs sarcastically.

I roll my eyes in exasperation as Leia and Katooni glare at him, and move my way over towards the doorway, ready to pull out my lightsaber...

"Let's get out of here!" Han says, waving his blaster and gesturing for Chewie to move. "Get away from there…"

I widen my eyes upon sensing his intent, and turn around with my lightsaber hilt held in my hand. Like also whips around to face Han, alarmed upon realizing his intent.

"No! wait!" he cries out.

"Don't shoot the door!" I exclaim.

Han ignores our warning and his fires blaster at the hatch. The laserbolt begins to ricochet wildly around the small metal room, and we all duck for cover. The laser bolt slams against the walls at least a dozen times before I finally predict its trajectory, activating my lightsaber to bat it harmlessly into the garbage.

"Will you forget it? I already tried! It's magnetically sealed!" Luke shouts.

"Put that thing away before you get us all killed!" Leia adds, steaming with irritation.

"Absolutely, Your Worship!" Han hisses mockingly. "Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us."

"Well, it could be worse…" Katooni remarks with a sigh.

"Move out of the way Chewie, I've got this," I state.

I move over towards the hatch, waving Chewbacca out of the way. Lifting my lightsaber, I plunge the purple blade into the door and begin to slowly cut through it.

All of a sudden, a loud, horrible, and inhuman moan echoes throughout the entire room. I stop cutting the door for a moment in unease upon hearing the sound, while Chewbacca lets out a terrified howl and begins to back away. Han and Luke both stand fast with their laser pistols drawn, while Katooni and Leia look around nervously.

"It's worse," Han grumbles. "I'd suggest cutting that door open faster."

"Gladly," I reply, moving to do so.

"There's something alive in here!" Luke says anxiously.

"That's your imagination," Han scoffs.

"Wanna bet smuggler?" Katooni challenges, and then looks at Leia. "Get up higher."

As Katooni directs Leia higher up onto the garbage pile, Luke suddenly jumps with a startled yelp.

"Something just moves past my leg! Look! Did you see that?" he exclaims.

"Kinda busy here," I reply, too focused on cutting through the door.

"What?" Han asks.

There's a few moments of silence before I hear some sort of loud growling or hissing, splashing water, followed by Luke's terrified scream.

"HELP!" he cries out.

I whip my head around to look, widening my eyes in horror as I just barely see Luke being yanked underneath the mucky water by a long, slimy, disgusting tentacle.

"Luke!" I shout in a panic.

Yanking my lightsaber out of the door, I jump back into the room and start looking around wildly, Han and he others doing the same.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Han calls out.

"Luke, where are you?!" I exclaim.

We both start searching through the muck, Katooni joining to help us. Leia watches on in horror, while Chewbacca roars in fear, standing back at the hatch and banging on the door.

Moments later Luke resurfaces above the water, but a slimy membrane tentacle is wrapped around him all the way up to his throat, choking him as he struggles to pull it off.

"Luke!" Leia exclaims, grabbing a pipe. "Luke, Luke, grab a hold of this!"

Katooni and Han both furiously struggle to help pull off the tentacle, keeping him above the water as the creature tries to yank him back under. I make my way over, holding up my lightsaber.

"Blast it, will you?!" Luke manages to say, wheezing. "My gun's jammed!"

"Where?" Han asks.

"Anywhere!!" Luke yells.

Han fires his blaster down into the water just as I reach them. Sensing the creature's position, I raise my lightsaber and plunge it down into the water with a yell, stabbing the creature's main body. The thing shrieks in pain and fury, and yanks Luke back into the muck.

"Luke! Luke!" Han shouts.

"Kriff it all!" I yell furiously, panicking now.

"We have to find it!" Katooni exclaims.

She and Han keep shoving inside garbage and run their hands desperately through the muck as they search for them. I can still sense the creature, and it's swimming away towards the side in an attempt to escape. Growling in fury, I tighten my grip on my lightsaber, take a deep breath, and then dive underneath the water despite the surprised protests of the others.

The water is absolutely disgusting and repulsive, but I shove the discomfort away, adrenaline keeping me focused on getting to Luke. Shutting my eyes tightly to block out the trash and disgusting water, I swim down deeper after the creature, not needing my eyes to see it. Reaching a hand out, I grasp hold of Luke's hand, which he desperately latches onto. Reigniting my lightsaber, I slash furiously at the creature's tentacle, cutting it apart.

I can sense it's pain and rage, but disregard it in favor of pulling Luke back up. A tentacle then winds its way around my ankle, but I slice it apart again, forcing the creature to retreat. We resurface above the water moments later, Han and Katooni instantly helping to pull us up as I deactivate my lightsaber. We both cough, Luke especially from being choked underwater for so long.

"Grab them!" I hear Leia shout. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah! Yeah I'm good," Luke says, coughing. "Thanks Mara!"

"Force, that thing is disgusting!" I groan, running my hands through my hair to get out all of the trash and much. "I really need a shower!"

The walls suddenly groan loudly and inch inwards for a second, causing us to freeze nervously.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this," Han says.

"Same here," Katooni murmurs.

Moments later, the walls of the trash compactor start closing inwards, and I widen my eyes in alarm.

"The walls are moving!" Luke exclaims.

"Oh really? I thought the doors were opening!" I reply sarcastically.

"Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something!" Leia urges.

We all work to grab long poles and hold them up against the walls, and Chewbacca only roars louder at the hatch. The trash starts being pushed inwards and towards us, getting scrunched up. The poles though don't do anything, either bending more one way or getting snapped in half.

"Right, it's a compactor," I say meekly.

"Cut open the door!" Han yells.

"On it!" I reply, moving my way over to the door before noticing something. "Kriff! The door's already covered!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Han yells furiously.

"Wait a minute!" Luke exclaims, pulling out his comlink. "Threepio! Come in Threepio! Threepio! Where could he be?"

"I don't want to rest my chances on that droid!" I snap angrily.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

A soft buzzer and the muted voice of Luke calling out for Threepio can be heard on his comlink, which is sitting on the deserted computer console. Suddenly the door of the control tower is blown open, lifting up part of the way. Four armed stormtroopers enter the chamber, although one of them bangs his head against the door, groaning irritably.

"Take over!" the lead trooper says, pointing out a dead officer. "See to him! Look there!"

A light knocking sound from a door along the side gets the attention of the troopers, and they move over to it. One opens the door, and the rest aim their blasters in preparation to fire, only to find Artoo and Threepio standing there.

"They're madmen! They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them!" Threepio cries out.

"Follow me!" the lead trooper orders, before pointing at one of them. "You stand guard."

The troopers hustle off down the hallway, leaving the last one to guard the command office.

"Come on!" Threepio tells Artoo.

They begin to move out, only to stop in alarm as the guard aims a blaster at them suspiciously.

"Oh! All this excitement has overrun the circuits of my counterpart here," Threepio says uneasily. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance."

The stormtrooper thinks about it for a moment before shrugging, lowering his blaster.

"All right," he agrees.

Threepio nods his thanks, managing to discretely grab his comlink before moving down the hallway with Artoo in tow.

* * *

 **Mara POV...**

As the walls rumble closed, the room gets smaller and smaller. Chewie is whining and trying to hold a wall back with his giant paws, while Han is leaning back against the other wall. Luke is still trying to reach Threepio, desperately calling into his comlink.

"Threepio! Come in, Threepio! Threepio!" Luke exclaims.

"Mara, get over here!" Katooni shouts. "We've got to try and hold the walls back!"

"And how exactly are you planning to do that?" Han asks incredulously, but we ignore him.

"I don't know if we can do that!" I reply uncertainly.

"Got any better ideas?" she retorts.

"Alright fine!"

Katooni and I both get to a more stable area in the compactor where trash isn't overflowing, and raise our arms. I focus on the Force and grit my teeth as I try to shove back on the walls, looking for the mechanics and attempting to stop them.

The walls shudder to a stop for a moment, and I begin to get excited before they start closing inwards again. We both shove even harder with the Force, and the walls groan loudly in protest as the mechanics and moving parts strain against the Force. My arms are shaking violently from the effort, and I groan quietly in pain.

"How are you doing that?" Han asks in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it, they need to focus!" Leia replies. "We need to find a way out of here!"

The walls slowly continue to move further inwards despite me and Katooni shoving back. We're definitely having an effect, as they're advancing a lot slower and more shakily, but we still can't stop it. Not to mention my arms feel like their about to break. Han attempts to put Leia higher up on the pile of trash as it starts overflowing over us.

"Get up there!" he snaps.

"I can't!" she exclaims.

"Where could he be? Threepio! Threepio, will you come in?" Luke yells, still trying to contact them.

"Where's R5 when you need him…" I moan painfully.

Growling, me and Katooni once again thrust out our arms and shove against the hydraulics of the walls with all of our strength. They come to a standstill, and I groan in pain, my arms still shaking violently, Katooni faring no better.

When the walls start closing in again my hold on it snaps, and I collapse into the pile of trash with a pained cry. Katooni drop right after, breathing heavily with pained groans. With the walls closing in at full speed once again, I do my best to pull out of my discomfort and start climbing to the top of the pile.

"One thing's for sure. We're all going to be a lot thinner!" Han says uneasily. "Get on top of it!"

"I'm trying!" Leia exclaims hopelessly.

"Out of all the ways I could've died in my career, THIS IS HOW IT'S HAPPENING?!" I exclaim with helpless fury.

Me and Katooni brace ourselves against the walls, Chewbacca climbing higher up the garbage after us.

 _"Are you there, sir?"_

Never have I been so relieved to hear the voice of a droid.

"Threepio?!?" Luke exclaims.

 _"We've had some problems…"_

"Will you shut up and listen to me?!" Luke interrupts. "Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!"

The walls are so close now that we're beginning to get crushed between the two piles of trash. I groan in pain, pushing things away as best I could in the confined space. I shut my eyes tightly and grit my teeth, the pain growing by the second as everything gets tighter and tighter. I'm about ready to utter my final goodbyes to my parents when the walls suddenly stop.

We're all silent for a moment, almost unable to believe that the walls stopped closing, before we all begin cheering happily in amazement and relief. Chewbacca roars in happiness.

"Oh thank the Force!" I cry out happily.

"Threepio, we're all right!" Luke shouts cheerfully.

"Can you tell him to expand the walls so that I can cut open the door already?" I shout.

* * *

 ** _Tractor Beam Controls - Death Star_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Obi-Wan quietly enters a humming service trench, finding the controls that power the huge tractor beam. Moving across the narrow bridge, he ignores the deep trench that looks as if it's several hundred miles deep, and reaches the control panel.

Edging himself along the narrow ledge of the console, Obi-Wan analyzes the controls for a moment and then starts flipping the switches and levers. The red lights change to a blue color, and a low hum echoes around the trench as the tractor beam is disabled.

Obi-Wan smiles to himself before suddenly going still, hiding behind the console as a team of Imperial troopers enter the trench. Leading them is a male officer in a white uniform, and a female officer in a gray uniform.

"Secure this area until the alert is canceled," the woman orders. "Give me regular reports."

The group of stormtroopers nod in confirmation and then hustle off to carry out the order. Obi-Wan quietly sneaks along the console, preparing himself to make his escape unnoticed.

"Do you know what's going on Colonel Yularen?" the woman asks.

Obi-Wan stills in surprise and peeks his head out to view the officers, his thoughts of escape temporarily forgotten. Looking at the Colonel, Obi-Wan easily recognizes the old Admiral he used to fight alongside, a sad expression forming on his face.

"It could be another drill Lieutenant Versio," Yularen replies, frowning. "Though I haven't heard of any that we're scheduled at this time."

"Could it be related to the alarms going off in the detention level?" she questions.

"Perhaps," he replies thoughtfully.

Taking a moment to reflect on Yularen's turn to the Empire, Obi-Wan brings himself back to the mission at hand and readies his escape. Gesturing with a hand, he disturbs something down the hallway, creating a faint noise.

"What was that?" Versio asks, bringing a hand to her blaster.

Obi-Wan seizes the opportunity to bolt, using the Force to remain completely silent. As he exits the trench and re-enters the hallway, he glimpses behind him to see Yularen taking notice, although Versio was still oblivious.

Obi-Wan and Yularen freeze upon making eye contact, the former slowly moving a cautious hand to his lightsaber. After a few moments, he catches signs of sadness and a small amount of regret flashing through the Colonel's eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it," he reassures Versio.

Obi-Wan is surprised, but sends Yularen a grateful look before disappearing down the hallway.

Yularen sighs tiredly to himself, knowing that if anyone were to have witnessed that, he would face a court-martial, probably even risk execution for letting a highly known—despite thought dead—Jedi escape. He's not sure why he decided to let him go free, maybe it's because of their mutual respect for each other, or past history. All Yularen knows is that when he joined the Empire, he believed full heartedly in its purpose, and still does even now.

But obliterating planets and killing billions of innocent people just to instill fear is not what he signed up for.

* * *

 **Mara POV...**

After cutting through the door and kicking it open, we all hastily filed out into the hallway, not wanting to spend any second longer in that death room called a trash compactor. Han and Luke work to take off their stormtrooper armor, while the rest of us also clean ourselves off.

I wipe away all of the much and trash that got stuck to me during my dive, looking sadly at my wet and ruined cowl. Sighing, I reapply it back around my neck in its usual spot, promising to myself that I'll have it cleaned later. Running my fingers through my red hair, I pull out all of the crap stuck into it, and then pull a hair tie from a pouch on my belt, and start twisting my hair into a ponytail that runs down my back. Smoothing down my bodysuit, I look over myself before deeming it a satisfactory cleaning job for now.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here," Han grumbles, having changed back to his usual outfit.

Luke smiles and scratches his head as he takes a blaster from him. On the other hand I place a hand on my hip and raise an eyebrow at him

"Excuse me?" I ask him.

"Hey look, I respect women as much as any other decent man, but I draw the line when it comes to the idea of jumping into a kriffing trash compactor," he points out with a scoff.

"Good point," I grudgingly admit, knowing he's not wrong. "Still, you could've provided a better excuse when they called you back in the prison."

I then go into a dramatic, mocking fashion as I impersonate him.

"'Oh, we're all fine here. How are you?'" I recall.

Katooni stifles a laugh, while Leia just shakes her head irritably at the sight.

Han stutters in response, his face a little red from embarrassment. "Wh- I- I was under a lot of pressure!"

"Well, let's get moving!" Luke urges.

Chewbacca then begins growling and points to the hatch to the garbage room, running away in a panic while Han watches incredulously.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

A low growling and slimy banging sound gets our attention, and we look over to see that ugly creature attempting to crawl out.

"Oh great," I grumble.

Han sighs in exasperation and aims his blaster.

"No, wait. They'll hear!" Leia warns.

Han fires at the creature in spite of Leia's protests, causing it to squeal and retreat back into the trash compactor. He then looks over at Chewbacca with a stern look, taking a few steps forwards.

"Come here, you big coward!" he says.

Chewie shakes his head quickly in response, and I can't help but giggle at how adorable the big Wookiee seems when he's afraid.

"Chewie! Come here!" Han snaps.

"Listen," Leia interrupts, stepping in front of him. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?"

Han stares at her for a moment, completely stunned, before offering an angry retort.

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!" he states.

"It's a wonder you're still alive," she scoffs, walking past Chewie. "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?"

Katooni shrugs in my direction with a small smile before following after her. Han watches them walk away and then looks at Luke.

"No reward is worth this," he grumbles.

I roll my eyes in amusement, but we quickly continue on our way down the hallway.


	12. Chapter 11 - Kenobi

**_Death Star - Alderaan System_**

 **Mara POV…**

The six of us keep ourselves running through the hallways as we head back in the direction of the Millennium Falcon. We soon reach the correct area and hold back for a moment to look down a window overlooking the hangar. Sure enough the Falcon is still sitting there, stormtroopers and Imperial personnel milling around the place.

"There she is," Han says with a smile.

"Looks like nothing's changed, so that's good," I remark.

"C-3PO, do you copy?" Luke asks into his com link.

 _"Yes sir,"_ he replies

"Are you safe?" Luke asks.

 _"For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship."_

"We're right above you. Stand by."

Han is watching the dozen or so troops moving in and out of the Falcon, a frown on his face at the sight. Leia moves towards Han, touches his arm and points out the window to the ship.

 **"** You came in that thing?" she asks in surprise. "You're braver that I thought."

"Can't believe it even works," Katooni comments.

I withhold a laugh as Han rolls his eyes in annoyance, giving her a dirty look, and then gestures down the corridor.

"Nice! Come on!" he says irritably

We make our way through the hallway and then round the corner, only to stop in surprise at the sight of an entire squad of stormtroopers standing there. All of us stop in surprise for a moment, and I offer a sheepish grin.

"Uh, hi!" I exclaim cheerfully. "Can you direct us to the Falcon?"

 **"** It's them! Blast them!" the first stormtrooper exclaims.

Before I could even react, Han draws his blaster and fires. The stormtrooper that spoke is blown into the air from the blaster bolt, and the others turn tail and start running while Han follows at a run down the corridor. Chewbacca lets out a roar and follows after him, his nowcaster raised.

"Get back to the ship!" Han yells.

 **"** Where are you going? Come back!" Luke exclaims, although it's futile at this point.

"Well, that was something," I remark, completely dumbfounded.

"I'll say," Katooni nods in agreement.

 **"** He certainly has courage," Leia comments, a little impressed.

 **"** What good will it do us if he gets himself killed?" Luke says rhetorically in exasperation. "Come on!"

"I wonder be so irritated Luke, my father had done similar things," I tell him.

"Oh is that right?" he asks dryly.

Shrugging, I make my way after him with Katooni on my heels as we run through the hallways toward the hangar.

* * *

 **3rd person POV…**

Back with Han, the squad of stormtroopers continue to flee as he chases them down, brandishing his blaster while screaming like a banshee in his own war cry. The troopers run silently, turning around and corner and disappearing behind it. Han follows them around the corner without hesitation, only to come to a screeching stop at what greets him.

Through a door only feet away, the squad of stormtroopers have turned around to face him again. Behind that squad was an entire hangar full of hundreds of stormtroopers, all staring at him with blasters raised. Han's war cry swiftly changes into a surprised scream.

Further down the hallway, Chewie was still running after Han, only to come to a confused stop as he hears his yells, along with blaster fire hitting the wall up ahead. Han then comes running around the corner for dear life, a host of stormtroopers chasing after him and shooting their blasters. Cherie roars in surprise, joining up with Han in running away while the smuggler keeps shooting back at the stormtroopers.

* * *

 **Mara POV…**

Such is our universal luck, we managed to come across a pack of stormtroopers on our way to the hangar, and were now forced to take a detour. The stormtroopers followed after us in pursuit, firing their blasters. I had my lightsaber out to deflect the bolts streaking at us, following the others as they ran through the halls. Luke fired back every so often, managing to score a hit on a stormtrooper, but more just kept replacing them.

Reaching a corner, the others rush around it and through a door while I provide cover, finishing off a blaster redirection with a swipe of my lightsaber and moving to join them. We move through the hatch only to stand on a narrow ledge. Luke nearly falls off with a startled yelp, but I grab his arm to pull him back. The bridge is separated, leaving only the hole to a dark and plummeting abyss beneath us.

"Well that's disappointing," Katooni comments.

 **"** I think we took a wrong turn," Luke adds.

Blasts from the pursuing stormtroopers quickly remind us of the oncoming danger. Luke fires back at the advancing troops while I deflect blaster fire with my lightsaber. Leia reaches over and hits a switch that pops the hatch door shut with a resounding boom, leaving us precariously perched on a short piece of bridge overhang.

 **"** There's no lock!" she says.

Luke fixes the problem by blasting the controls.

 **"** That oughta hold it for a while," he says.

"Was that really the best solution?" Katooni asks warily.

 **"** Quick, we've got to get across. Find the control that extends the bridge," Leia urges.

 **"** Oh, I think I just blasted it," Luke admits sheepishly.

"Nice work farm boy," I drawl sarcastically.

Turning off my lightsaber, I surround myself in the Force and use it to propel off of the ledge, easily jumping across the chasm to the other side. I turn around to find Luke and Leia gawking at me, while Katooni rolls her eyes.

"What're you guys waiting for?" I ask them.

"We can't jump like that!" Luke exclaims incredulously.

"Oh right," I reply, remembering the problem.

I mean, Leia is technically the only one who can't jump like that, but Luke can learn eventually. My line of thought is broken when the sound of banging and cutting from the other side of the door sounds.

"They're coming through!" Leia warns us.

Katooni jumps across the chasm next, although she does land a little wobbly, probably due to her lack of using the Force very often. She turns around and then gestures for Leia and Luke to do the same.

"Come on, we can catch you," she urges.

As if to make the situation worse, laser fire from above begins to strike against the ledge that Luke and Leia are standing on, as well as near me and Katooni. I pull my lightsaber back out and deflect the bolts away from me and Katooni while Luke fires back with his blaster. Luke manages to score a hit on one trooper, and he falls down the chasm with a scream. However several more replace it and continue to fire on us.

"Here, hold this," Luke tells Leia, handing him her blaster.

He then pulls a thin nylon cable with a grappling hook from his trooper utility belt, and I raise an eyebrow at it inquisitively. Leia fires at the stormtroopers while Luke works on pulling out the cable, and I refocus my attention on the higher level, grumbling in irritation as they continue to fire at us. The door behind Luke and Leia then starts to open, the white boots of stormtroopers visible underneath.

"Here they come!" Leia warns.

"Whatever you're doing Luke, do it fast!" Katooni tells him.

"I know, I know!" he replies.

"That's it, I'm totally sick of these punks," I grumble irritably.

Taking and step back, I rush forwards and then jump into the air with a flip, landing on the higher level with the stormtroopers. They look at me in shock, and I move into action before they could react. Slicing apart their blasters, I spin around to kick one in the face, and then grab another by the arm and throwing him over my head. He lets out a terrified cry as he falls down into the dark chasm below. The last trooper backs up fearfully, and I waste no time in thrusting out my arm to send him flying against the far wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice work Mara!" Katooni says.

I look down to see Luke and Leia swinging across the chasm to meet back up with Katooni, looking at me in astonishment. I give them a small smile, but then blaster fire from the other side comes forth as the stormtroopers crawl underneath the gap.

"Keep going guys! I'll meet up with you at the hangar!" I tell them.

"Alright, just be careful!" Luke calls back.

We duck down into our respective hallways and out of range of the stormtroopers behind us, the hangar really close now.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Obi-Wan hurries along through the corridor in the direction of the hangar, but stops for a moment. Sensing the dark side boiling with a familiar presence, he carries a grim face as he pulls his hood up and takes his lightsaber into his hand. He then continues on his way, hoping to avoid the encounter that he can sense is soon to arrive. Just before he reaches the hangar however, he comes to a complete stop at the sight that stood at the other end of the hallway.

Darth Vader stands there, silent except for the sound of his cold mechanical breathing, his blood red lightsaber already ignited. Vader observes his old master for a moment, rage filling his entire being, and then begins to stride forwards. Obi-Wan ignites his gleaming blue lightsaber and takes careful steps forwards, staring evenly at his former apprentice.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last," Vader declares. "The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master."

 **"** Only a master of evil, Darth," Obi-Wan retorts.

With a growl, Vader lunges forwards and raises his lightsaber overhead, swinging it downwards. Obi-Wan sidesteps and bats his lightsaber away, but Vader follows up with a fierce swing. Obi-Wan goes on the defensive, blocking the next few strikes before retaliating with an overhead swing. Vader parries the attack and forces the lightsaber away, cutting parts of the wall in the process. He advances angrily with fast and furious strikes while Obi-Wan continues to back up, remaining on the defensive. Eventually their blades clash together, with Vader towering over Obi-Wan and shoving his lightsaber downwards.

 **"** Your powers are weak, old man," he sneers.

Obi-Wan then shoves their lightsabers upwards and swiftly delivers a quick horizontal swing, which is blocked by Vader. He attempts to jab at him but Vader bats the lightsaber carelessly, and Obi-Wan twirls around to point his lightsaber at him threateningly while Vader continues to angrily advance.

 **"** You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine," Obi-Wan declares.

Vader brings his lightsaber up to grip it with both hands, glaring angrily at Obi-Wan.

"Then I will show you the true nature of the Force," he growls.

Without a single gesture, Vader uses the Force to grab a nearby crate and then throws it at Obi-Wan's unprotected back. Sensing the crate incoming, Obi-Wan swiftly turns to slice it in half, only for another few canisters to come flying at him. He turns to cut them apart, but they explode in his face, causing him to back up quickly while covering his eyes. Vader charges through the flames without a care, twirling his lightsaber and then slashing upwards. Obi-Wan's blade is batted aside while the roof is also sliced by Vader, emitting a shower of sparks.

Flames from the explosion continue to flicker across Vader's left arm, but he doesn't care, and he continues his relentless assault. Vader slashes and strikes with all of his pent up fury held over the last two decades, forcing Obi-Wan back at a fast pace. The momentum from one of his strikes has hm swinging around, and Obi-Wan takes the opportunity to strike. However Vader allows the momentum to carry him into a full spin, and raises his lightsaber to block it. He then twirls his lightsaber quickly and delivers a swift and powerful strike, which Obi-Wan ducks underneath.

The former master and student continue to cross blades in a fierce battle, slashing and parrying as they fought to the death. One directing all of his rage and hatred into kill his enemy, the other trying to hold out and defend for as long as possible.

* * *

Han and Chewbacca run down a long corridor with several troopers hot on their trail. Han keeps firing back at periodic intervals, but the stormtroopers still continue to give chase through the hallways.

 **"** Close the blast doors!" one shouts into a com link.

At the end of the hallway, the blast doors begin to close in front of them. Han and Chewie both manage to race past the doors just as they are closing, and get off a couple off laser blasts at the pursuing troops before the doors slam shut. The stormtroopers are brought to a halt, banging on the doors in frustration.

 **"** Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors!" the same trooper says.

* * *

 **Mara POV…**

I rush through the hallways at a fast pace, spotting the hangar doors up ahead. Just as I allow myself some relief, I'm suddenly tackled to the ground as a woman leaps out of nowhere.

We roll across each other as we grapple, her getting on top and pulling out a blaster pistol. She aims at my head and starts blasting away, but I grip the blaster and shoving it away just in time, the blaster bolts slamming into the floor harmlessly. I then bring my feet up and kick her off of me with a grunt. I quickly roll over and bring myself to my feet and as she gets up as well, aiming her pistol again.

"Mara Jade," she says with a scowl, eyes filled with recognition.

"Ms. Imperial officer," I drawl sarcastically in response.

"That's Lieutenant Versio to you," she snaps.

Great, I have a name now. Fun

"As if I care," I shoot back.

"No, I suppose you don't, Jedi traitor," Versio retorts.

She starts blasting away with her pistol once again, but I whip out my lightsaber and swiftly start deflecting the shots. Version starts to back up uneasily, but I advance forwards quickly and then spin around, slicing through her blaster and thrusting out an arm. She goes flying against the wall thanks to my force push, and is knocked unconscious from the impact.

"Technically I wasn't alive then, so I can't be a traitor," I say, shrugging. "But whatever."

Moving past Versio, I make my way down the hall towards the hangar.

* * *

 **3rd person POV…**

Sparks flare out from a corridor and then give way to Obi-Wan stumbling back against the wall in a narrow hallway. He raises his lightsaber, and Vader comes charging around the corner on the offensive. He ducks to the side to avoid Vader's swing, and then raises his blade to block the next one. Vader forces their lightsabers against the wall and advances, glaring at him while shoving Obi-Wan backwards. Their lightsabers cut through the wall, causing the red emergency lights to turn on.

"There is no escape," Vader promises coldly.

Obi-Wan then dislodges from the blade lock and steps to the side, maneuvering around Vader. The Sith Lord swings his lightsaber at him furiously, cutting through the walls while Obi-Wan deflects his attacks. Obi-Wan then slices his lightsaber through Vader's guard, getting a jab in his shoulder. Vader lets out a surprised groan of pain, and then quick turns that into seething outrage.

He starts slashing his lightsaber with violent fury, forcing Obi-Wan onto a desperate defensive. He then grabs Obi-Wan's robes and yanks him forwards, smacking his head with his helmet. Obi-Wan stumbles backwards and parries another strike, before grunting in pain as Vader slugs him in the face with his fist. They trade a few more blows, but Vader continues his relentless assault with another backhand punch, and then thrusts an arm out towards him.

Obi-Wan is thrown far down the hallway from the Force push, slamming against the wall at the end and creating a huge dent, loosing his lightsaber in the process. Vader then pulls his arm back and throws his lightsaber, the red blade slicing through the walls on its path towards Obi-wan. The Jedi Master ducks his head to the side just as the saber shoots toward him, stabbing itself into the wall. He looks at the blade for a moment and then back at Vader, who clenches his fist.

He ducks down lower as the blade slices through the wall in an attempt to behead him, before soaring back into Vader's awaiting hand. Vader slashes his lightsaber through a control panel on the wall, closing the door behind him. Getting to his feet, Obi-Wan calls his lightsaber back to him and raises it just in time to block a downwards strike from Vader, who glares at him behind the mask with eyes filled with hatred.

* * *

Han and Chewie stand just outside of the hangar, the entry ramp to the Millenium Falcon only a few dozen feet away. However if was still being guarded by a squad of stormtroopers, much to Han's annoyance.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" he grumbles irritably, and Chewie growls in response.

Footsteps from behind has them both look back to see Luke, Leia, Katooni and Mara rejoining them, all pressing against the wall and looking out at the ship.

"What kept you?" Han questions.

"We ran into some old friends," Leia replies.

"You're so funny," Mara drawls sarcastically.

"Is the ship all right?" Luke asks.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission," Han states.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan's most likely got it taken care of already," Mara says reassuringly.

Just across the hangar and out of their sight however, Obi-Wan is still in a heated battle with Darth Vader. As they hit their lightsabers together, it's beginning to become clear that Obi-Wan is growing weak and exhausted from the prolonged duel. Vader slashes and parries his lightsaber heavily, keeping the pressure on and continuously forcing him back. The pair cross blades with each other just inside a wide doorway, and troopers move over and away from the ship to look on in interest as the battle progresses.

"Now's our chance, go!" Han urges.

"Come on, Artoo, we're going!" Threepio says from their hidden spot.

The group all rush out from their cover and make their way towards the Millenium Falcon as fast as possible. However, Luke and Mara are distracted by the sound of lightsaber's striking against each other, and the dark side swells in Mara's mind. They look over to see OBi-Wan and Vader dueling each other, and Mara widens her eyes uneasily.

"Ben?" Luke asks, jogging over to watch.

Katooni also stops to glance over, as does Leia, her gaze filling with worry at the sight of the old Jedi Master she remembers so long ago.

The sight of Vader fills Mara with a relentless sense of fear and nervousness, old memories coming up from her previous encounters with the Sith Lord. During her fight with him on Lothal, then Malachor, and the time when she was captured by the Sith and held in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant.

 _"You never give up do you Jade? Just like your mother,"_ she can hear his voice say in her mind.

Vader holds his blade against Obi-Wans, slowly dragging the edges together, and then lashes out suddenly. He knocks Obi-Wans lightsaber to the side and manages to get a jab on his shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards in pain. Obi-Wan desperately blocks the next two strikes, and then raises his lightsaber to block an overhead swing that is barely an inch from cutting into his shoulder.

He shoves Vader's lightsaber away, but Vader uses it to slash at his legs, forcing Obi-Wan down to the ground with a grunt of pain. As Vader swings downwards for the killing blow, Obi-Wan thrusts an arm out to blow him backwards with the Force, his dark cape fluttering. Vader slowly looks back up, his eyes filled with nothing but pure hatred underneath his mask, and holds his lightsaber in one hand.

From where she stood, Mara's eyes slowly grow wider and wetter, as she senses the growing danger and begins to realize what is about to happen.

"No..." she murmurs.

Despite the injuries to his leg and shoulder, Obi-Wan still gets back to his feet and reactivates his lightsaber, staring at the menacing of figure of Darth Vader without a hint of fear. His expression is calmed and controlled, in direct contrast to the boiling rage and fury of his former apprentice. The two warriors stare each other down, a flurry of thoughts and emotions passing through them.

 _I HATE YOU!_

 _You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!_

Vader then begins marching forwards determinedly, holding his lightsaber out with purpose. Obi-Wan glances off to the side, and meets the eyes of Mara and Luke. Mara's eyes are wet with tears not yet shed, while Luke was slowly coming to the same realization as her. Seeing their reactions, Obi-Wan calmly returns his gaze to Vader and instead adopts a smirk on his face. The expression just angers Vader, and as Obi-Wan closes his eyes he storms forwards.

Obi-Wan raises his lightsaber up calmly, resignation, acceptance and a sense of peace filling him: and it is filling Vader with absolute fury. Raising his red lightsaber, he swings with all of his might to cut through his old master. The blade slices cleanly through his robes, but Obi-Wan's body suddenly just disappears into nothing, his lightsaber and robes falling to the floor empty.

Mara gasps in horror, the tears now falling from her eyes.

*:*:*

 _Across the galaxy and far in the depths of empty space, Jarik collapses to his knees on the cool green grass, grief filling him. He could sense what just happened, even more clearly than the destruction of Alderaan, as his old training bond with Obi-Wan snapped apart, signifying his death._

 _Despite his grief, Jarik could feel Obi-Wan's emotions in his last moments, and it somewhat comforted him. Obi-Wan was at peace now, having joined with the Force to reunite with his old master Qui-Gon. He's accepted his life._

*:*:*

"NO!" Luke cries out, filled with shock and horror.

At the sound of his voice, all of the stormtroopers turn toward Luke and begin firing at him. Luke's grief and despair quickly melts into boiling anger and fury, and he doesn't move an inch as he furiously blasts the stormtroopers. Mara pulls out her lightsaber and deflects the red laser bolts, doing everything she can to keep herself held together, and also manages to blast two bolts back at two stormtroopers. Han has to fire back at the stormtroopers as well while the others all rush into the ship, Katooni attempting to usher Leia inside.

"Come on!" Han yells.

"Come on! Luke, Mara, its too late!" Leia exclaims.

Vader completely ignores the commotion as he steps closer to Obi-Wan's robes, confusion overtaking his anger for the moment. He cautiously steps on the empty robes, growing more bewildered and angry by the second.

"Blast the door kid!" Han shouts.

Luke glances at him, and then shoots the control panel on the hangar door in front of Vader. Finally noticing the commotion, Vader whips his head up to look out into the hangar, his gaze instantly settling on Mara. She stares back at the Sith Lord, grief filling her eyes while Vader's narrow in cold rage yet again. As the door starts to close, Vader makes a rush for it, his gaze firmly fixed on Mara, but the doors close just before he could continue further.

Mara is shaken by the stare-down she had with Vader, her body shaking with silent sobs, while Luke is still filled with anger, blasting at every stormtrooper in sight.

 _"Luke, Mara! Run!"_

Luke and Mara both whip their heads around in surprise at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice, confused and shaken. Nevertheless the make a run for the Millenium Falcon, ducking into the ship through the entry ramp. Behind the closed hangar doors, Vader looks up after sensing a familiar presence, confused and cautious of it.

"Kenobi..." he murmurs.

Growling to himself, he whips around and begins storming away, calling Obi-Wan's lightsaber to his hand in the process. Somehow, in one way or another, Kenobi is still alive. He was cut down as clear as day and yet... Vader can still feel his presence! He's furious and outraged, yet he has no idea what to do with that anger, or where to direct it at.

 _You were the Chosen One!_

* * *

 _Very sad chapter for sure, Obi-Wan has now passed on into the Forc_ _e. And yes, I did use the sequences from the video "SC 38 Reimagined" because honestly, that stuff is just too good!_

 _Until next time guys! :D_


End file.
